


Fool me

by Jess81



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Romance, Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: The Avatar arc but with a twiiiiiist. In a world where Juvia wasn't a member of Phantom Lord and so she never joined FT.Gray got the mission to go to Avatar undercover and met the beautiful blue-hair girl. He gets close to her to get as much information as he can. Could they be lovers born under a wrong star?Let's find out!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Gray was sitting in Makaroff’s office. He didn’t use the room very often but the

mission wasn’t ordinary. 

Makaroff : I know you’ve never done infiltration before but I also have faith in your capabilities.

Gray : And in my new power I guess.

In their last big battle he met his dad who he thought was dead for years. The

truth almost broke him but he found a new magic. Dark and dangerous if

misused. He learned to control the side effects of the devil slayer magic and

could use it at will. 

Makaroff : Yes.

Erza : You look like a demon with these dark marks anyway.

He had forgotten she was in the room as well. 

Gray : Let me get this straight. You want me to go undercover in Avatar, a Zeleph loving sect. You want infos on what they’re up to exactly.

Makaroff : And you must report to Erza every time you have something *he handed him a mini lacrima phone* Warren’s latest invention.

He spent a few minutes explaining them how they worked.

Gray : Got it. This guy is a genius.

Makaroff : So are you up for the job ? 

Gray : Yeah.

The master sighed in relief. He knew he was asking a lot. This mission would

be complicated and dangerous. A few weeks ago Makaroff almost disbanded

the guild. The fight against Tartaros was hard and heartbreaking on many

levels. He thought his kids deserved better but they didn’t accept the idea of

Fairy Tail being gone forever. They argued, especially Natsu, and after some

more thinking Makaroff decided they could remain a guild/big family. 

Makaroff : You’ll leave tomorrow morning then.

Gray : I’m not sure about this.

He was wearing grey pants and a long dark blue jacket.

Gray : Why am I not wearing anything under the jacket ?

He was shirtless and it left nothing to imagination.

Lucy : Why are you complaining ? You’re stripping all the time.

They were in her appartment. Natsu was sitting on the couch eating some food

and he snickered at the celestial mage comment.

Gray : What is he doing here ?

Lucy : I ask myself that everyday.

Happy : You want some fish ? *he was chewing on one*

Gray : No.

Lucy : Try your devil slayer power.

The young man nodded and focused. He felt the magic flowing in him and

black marks appeared on half of his body. His hair got spiky. 

Gray : How do I look ?

Lucy/Natsu : Devilish.

Gray : Thanks I guess.

Lucy : The marks cover the guild tattoo so we won’t have to remove it.

Gray : Yeah.

Lucy : Do you feel ready ?

Gray : I don’t know what to expect, I feel unprepared.

Lucy : Well…

Natsu : You’re probably more prepared than I could be. I couldn’t do it properly.

They looked at him. It wasn’t everyday that the dragon slayer admitted he

couldn’t do something. He was right though. Gray couldn’t imagine him ever

going undercover. He wasn’t cunning at all.

Gray : I have to do my best anyway.

Avatar

Gray was politely waiting for Arlock to finish his prayers. They were in his

office. Couldn’t be more different than Makaroff’s. Dark and cold. No family

pictures. Just a few books and an altar. 

Arlock : *he finally got up* Gray Fullbuster.

The young man nodded. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to join the sect

under his real name but he didn’t have a choice. He was well-known and he

couldn’t pretend to be another ice wizard.

Arlock : *he turned around* I must say I’m surprised to see you here. Aren’t you supposed to be a force of good ? *he smirked* But now you reek of darkness.

The mage mentally sighed in relief.

Gray : New magic and I got tired of my guild.

Arlock : Is that so ?

Gray : I’m not satisfied anymore. Jobs and rewards seem pointless. I want my powers to be better used. 

Arlock : Ice devil slayer, eh ? You could be a good asset.

Gray : I want to serve Zeleph.

Arlock : And you will. On probation for now. Jerome will watch you until I’m sure we can trust you. 

Gray : Of course. I’ll prove myself worthy.

The priest pressed a button and called Jerome. A few minutes later a blonde

man knocked on the door before coming in.

Jerome : Master. 

Arlock : Meet our new member, Gray Fullbuster. You’ll help him. 

Jerome : Yes, Master to Gray Follow me.

They left the office. 

Jerome : Fullbuster, eh ?

Gray : Yeah.

Jerome : Your father was a devil slayer, right ?

Gray : He was. Why do you ask ?

Jerome : Because I thought his son was good. Didn’t you fight rogue guilds ?

Gray : I did but I’m tired of always fighting. I want other things now. True power for example *he looked at his devil slayer arm* And with that I can do whatever I want.

Maybe this magic darkened his mind and heart Jerome thought. He wasn’t sure

so he would keep an eye on his new mate. 

Jerome : C’mon, you need to meet the others.

The young man remained silent. He didn’t want to sound too eager. They

walked to a big living room. Several people were sitting there. Jerome

introduced them. A few boys and girls who looked fairly normal to Gray.

Except for that creepy little boy. If he even were a little boy at all. He had seen

too many things over the years to expect the unexpected.

Briar : Come here *she smiled at Gray*

She was a tall woman with a dark skin and white hair. He sat on the couch next

to her. 

Briar : It’s nice to have a good-looking guy as a recruit.

Jerome scoffed and mumbled something under his breath before sitting on a

chair. 

Briar : Don’t mind Haircut. Tell me, you have these black marks on other parts of your body ?

Gray : Mmmm…

Briar : *she looked at the door* Blue, you’re back.

A young woman with long blue hair came in. Her skin was pale but it looked

good on her. She was wearing blue clothes and holding books against her chest.

Her face was beautiful and when she looked at him he realized he starred a

little too long. 

Juvia : Juvia needed to buy new books.

Briar : *she rolled her eyes* Book worm. Anyway, this is Gray. He’s new.

Juvia : *she smiled at him* Nice to meet you. Juvia hopes you’ll like it here. She has work to do *she left*

Gray watched her leave and shook his head. Did he just think she was

gorgeous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome showed him his room after dinner. It was small and poorly decorated. 

Jerome : It’s not much but you can add things you like if you stay long enough.

Gray : Maybe. Right now I’m really tired.

Jerome : Alright. You have to be in the church at 8 tomorrow morning. We pray

for Zeleph every day. I’ll be at your door to guide you. 

Gray : Noted.

Jerome : Goodnight *he closed the door behind him*

He walked down the hallway.

Briar : How is he ?

Jerome : Not sure if we can trust him.

Briar : He’s sexy though.

Jerome : Is it all that matters ?

Briar : No but it’s fun.

Jerome : Go to bed, Briar.

Briar : Aye, sir !

Jerome : *he rolled his eyes* You deserve some good spanking.

Briar : You’d enjoy that too much *she left*

When Gray was sure he was alone he took out his phone and called Erza. He

told her he was in place and he would start to investigate the next day. He was

amazed by Warren’s invention. His fellow guildmate should think about

commercializing the item. It would bring a lot of money to the guild. After that

he layed on the bed. His journey to Avatar tired him.

The next morning

He was awake before Jerome came to find him.

Jerome : We’ll eat breakfast after the mass.

Gray : Will it be long ?

Jerome : Depends on you. 

Gray : What do you mean ?

Jerome : You’ll see.

They entered the church. Unlike other parts of Avatar it was richly decorated

and lit with candles. The rest of the guild was already sitting on the benches.

Briar got up and invited Gray to sit next to her. He did so and looked around.

Juvia was assisting Arlock. They started to pray and chant in the glory of

Zeleph. The ice mage was incomfortable with the situation due to his hate

towards the dark warlock but he needed to play his role. When the prayers

were over the blue-haired girl prepared a mixture of herbs and added water

coming from her hand. 

Water magic, he thought.

She stirred the preparation into a big bowl and passed it among them. One by

one they took a sip and closed their eyes. It was Gray’s turn.

Juvia : *she noticed his hesitation* It’s harmless.

He nodded and took his sip. He closed his eyes and felt slightly dizzy. Then he

fell into a dreamlike state. He was in front of his childhood house. He heard

noises inside and hurried to open the door. His mother and father were cooking

in the kitchen. 

Gray : Mom ? Dad ?

They smiled at him.

Silver : Look at that, Mika. Our son visiting us between two missions.

Mika : He’s busy since he joined Fairy Tail.

Gray : *he got teary* I don’t know what to say.

Mika : You’re staying for dinner ?

Gray : Of course.

He set the table while his parents finished preparing the meal. After that they ate

and talked about their day. The young wizard hadn’t been this happy in a long

time. 

He blinked and he was back in the church. His head was spinning.

Juvia : Easy, take some deep breaths.

Gray : You said it was harmless.

Juvia : It is but it can be overwhelming the first time. 

He looked around and noticed they were alone. Juvia was cleaning the altar. He

wiped a few tears from his eyes before getting up. 

Gray : What was that ?

Juvia : Special mix of herbs. Normally you simply hallucinate but with the right dosage...I made it so it fills a void in our hearts. 

Gray : I see.

Juvia : Life with Zeleph must be like that. You must feel fully happy. That’s what Juvia prays for anyway.

He wanted to tell her that she got it all wrong. This could only bring death and

destruction. He bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t blow his cover. 

Juvia : Time for breakfast.

Gray : What are you doing after ?

Juvia : More research in the library.

Gray : Can I join ?

Juvia : Mmmm sure *she turned around so he wouldn’t see her blushing*

Library

Juvia tied her hair into a ponytail before sitting down. She opened her books

and grabbed a pencil. Gray felt like a creep spying on her so he sat in front of 

her.

Juvia : *she looked up* You actually came.

Gray : Why wouldn’t I ?

Juvia : *she shrugged* Juvia is usually alone here.

Gray : *he pointed at the books* What are you doing ?

Juvia : Studying texts for a ritual. Can’t tell you more for the moment.

Gray : I’m not trustworthy.

Juvia : It’s only your second day here *she smiled and went back to her books*

She needed to stay focused because he was such a distraction. He was so

handsome. He let her work in silence for a few minutes. He was trying to

figure out the texts but failed.

Gray : Ancient langage ?

Juvia : Very. Zeleph himself wrote these books.

Gray : Eh ?

Juvia : He created demonic books but not only. He worked on life and death too.

Gray : How do you know how to read them ?

Juvia : When she was little, Juvia was very much alone. She lost her parents at a young age and she had this power she couldn’t control. Rain woman. People didn’t like her around so she spent a lot of time in libraries.

Gray : That’s why you joined Avatar ?

Juvia : Yes. 

In another life she could have joined Fairy Tail. It would have been fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray opened his door as quietly as he could and looked in the hallway. Coast

was clear. He had waited until the middle of the night for his mission. He left

his room and walked towards the library after making sure he didn’t forget his

phone. He needed to be very careful. He felt lucky that Jerome left him alone

today after the mass. He was suspicious about the new recruit and did nothing

to hide his dislike. The ice devil slayer enjoyed Juvia’s company better. A little

too much said a voice in his head. He shook the thought away and sneaked in

the library without turning on the lights. The place was creepy in the dark like

most rooms in Avatar. He tiptoed towards the bookshelf where he saw Juvia

picking her books. Good thing she didn’t take them to her room. He opened the

books and opened them on the table. He took as many pics as he could with his

phone thinking he should really give more credit to Warren. He sent the shots

to Erza telling her to have Levy work on the texts. He placed the books back

and left the library. He quickly hid in the shadows when he heard footsteps.

Arlock passed by holding a mug of tea. He was probably going back to his

office. He spent most of his time there. Gray knew he needed to search the

office some day. He went back to his room without meeting anyone else. His

phone buzzed indicating a message. Erza was thanking him for his work and

said Levy would look at his discoveries when she’d come back from her

mission. Life was going on without him. It made him miss the guild. Of

course it already happened that he went away from Magnolia on missions for

days but never in another guild. Never in a dark one. An image of a certain

blue- hair-girl popped in his mind. She had been misunderstood and Gray

knew he was lucky to have found Fairy Tail when he was a kid. He could

have make the same choice as Juvia otherwise. He needed to help her. He

would figure something out. 

A few days later

Gray was in Arlock’s office with Juvia. He didn’t make any progress after his

investigation in the library. He was still waiting for news from Levy or Erza. 

Arlock : Jerome won’t guide you anymore. You know the place by now.

And I can be trusted, the young man thought.

Arlock : It is time to go to town and recruit men, Juvia. 

Juvia : Yes, master.

Arlock : Gray will come with you. Go now.

They left the office.

Gray : Recruits for what ?

Juvia : We need brute force for the ritual. Men to use.

Gray : I see. Planning an attack ?

Juvia : You’ll know more soon. Juvia will tell the others we’re leaving.

After a while she came back with a list.

Gray : What…

Juvia : A list of what the others want us to get in town.

Gray : Oh. So how are we going to get there ?

Juvia : Ever rode a tiger ?

Gray : Never.

Juvia : *she smiled* There’s a first for everything.

They went to a stable where a pair of tigers lived. 

Juvia : This is Sacha and Cheetah *she petted them*

Gray : They seem to like you.

Juvia : They’re used to humans. If you want, Juvia will ride one with you to go to town.

The young wizard thought about it. The idea of holding her tight was enticing

but on the other hand he wanted to impress the rain girl. 

Gray : I think I’ll manage.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on Cheetah’s head. The tiger growled softly.

Juvia : If you scratch her behind her ear you’ll win her heart.

Gray : Really ?

She guided his hand and he scratched the animal. 

Juvia : There.

Her touch was giving him goosebumps. 

Gray : I think we can go now.

Juvia : Yeah *she let go of his hand and went to pick up two saddles*

In town 

Gray : It wasn’t that bad.

Juvia : *she giggled* Please, you were scared.

Gray : Maybe a little.

Juvia : Don’t worry, your secret is safe with Juvia.

At least that one, he thought.

Gray : What are we doing first ?

Juvia : Recruiting.

He followed her to a tavern called The Naked Mermaid. She greeted the owner

and explained what she wanted. He nodded and she started her work. She went

on a stage and Gray whistled to get people’s attention. She thanked him and

started her speech. She told them they needed men to serve the great Zeleph

and that it would give meaning to their lives. A higher purpose. Listening to

her Gray felt the urge to sell his soul if she asked him to. She was very

convincing. When she was done she sat behind a table prepared for her. She

had a sheet of paper and a pen to write down the names of the recruits. 

Gray : *he sat next to her* That was a good speech.

Juvia : Thanks. Juvia worked on it with Master and Jerome.

Gray : And what’s the point of me being here ?

Juvia : They can see you. Devil slayers are rare. 

Gray : Kinda feeling like a piece of meat.

Juvia : No, it’s about promotion *she smiled at the man in front of them* Your name, please ?

There was a line forming. The young woman noted down every name.

Random man : *he smirked* If I sign up, can I have you as a bonus, beautiful ?

Before she could reply the man’s arm got frozen into thick ice. Gray looked

very pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh is Gray-Sama jealous?!


	4. Chapter 4

The man let out a scream. The room fell silent.

Gray : Just to be clear, she’s off limits.

Man : Please, my arm…

The ice mage never mutilated anyone but a cruel temptation crept in his mind.

His better self came back and he unfroze the arm before letting him go.

Man : Sorry, I didn’t know she was your woman ! *he ran away*

Juvia removed his name from the list. After that there was no more incident. No

one dared to look at the girl in the eyes just in case it bothered Gray. They

managed to recruit a dozen men. They left the tavern to go through the grocery

list. They didn’t talk. The young man was lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t

believe his behavior. He acted like a possessive prick. She wasn’t his girlfriend

or anything. But when that man said something innapropriate he saw red. He

couldn’t bare the idea of him touching his comrade. Touching Juvia. He

clentched his jaws. Mine ! Mine ! His mind was screaming. Of course maybe

she didn’t want him. Maybe she was just being friendly. Maybe she wanted

someone else. He let her go into a store alone and waited for her outside. He

took some calming breaths. He needed to get his act together. 

Juvia : Juvia’s back.

Gray : Look, about earlier…

Juvia : Juvia’s a big girl that can defend herself. 

Gray : I know.

She must be mad at him but he didn’t know if he should apologize or not. 

Juvia : It was sweet-ish though.

He turned to look at her and got surprised when she kissed his cheek. He felt

himself blushing. The effect this woman had on him…

He noticed that she was still close to him. Without thinking he grabbed her chin

and kissed her on the lips. If she was surprised she didn’t pull away and

deepened the kiss. Their hearts were beating fast. People around them started to

talk making them realize they weren’t alone. 

Gray : *he broke off the kiss and cleared his throat* Are we done with the list ?

Juvia : One more stop and we can go home.

The ice devil would never call Avatar ‘home’ but he didn’t add anything.

Later

Gray was back at the stables. He didn’t trust the tigers fully but the place was

isolated and he could call quietly. He grabbed his phone and called Erza. He

told her what he learned.

Gray : They might be planning mass murder.

Erza : I think so too. Levy is working on the texts and she said it’s talking about a ‘purification’.

Gray : We need to stop them.

Erza : You need to gather more information.

Gray : Juvia is close to Arlock. She’s his assistant or something.

Erza : Then you know where to gather informations.

Gray : *he bit his lower lip* Yeah.

Erza : Be careful.

Gray : Of course.

He ended the call and left the stables. He ran into Briar.

Gray : Oh hey.

Briar : *she smiled* Hello there, Icecube.

It was her habit to nickname people. He was worried she heard his phonecall

though. If it was the case his days as a spy were over.

Gray : What’s bringing you here ?

Briar : I came to see how your recruiting went.

Gray : Good. We have a dozen men.

Briar : Ah, Jerome and I got twenty. We worked in another city. Beat ya.

The wizard noted to text his red-haired friend about this new information.

Briar : I also wanted to see you.

Gray : Eh ?

She made herself clear by pressing her body against his. She ran her hands

down his arms.

Briar : I’m sure I could please you. It’d be so fun.

He knew what she meant and maybe in another life he would have been

tempted. The young woman was indeed gorgeous. 

Gray : *he gently pushed her away* No.

Briar : What ?

Gray : Sorry, I can’t do that *he left*

A voice in his head told him he was a fool. She threw herself at him and she

may have more information he could use but he rejected her. He couldn’t do

anything with Briar while blue eyes haunted him as long as the softness of

Juvia’s lips. 

Meanwhile

Juvia was in her room. She was trying to work but her mind kept drifting back

to the kiss. She could still feel his lips on hers. She closed her eyes reliving the

moment. She was surprised and flattered that Gray was interested in her. It had

been a long time since a guy layed eyes on her. On the other hand he was a

distraction from her important work and she also felt it was going too fast.

They had met last week. But she felt the connection between them. They both

had a tragic childhood and understood loneliness. The young woman was

confused with her own feelings. Maybe her number one priority should be

Avatar big project. Maybe she should kiss Gray again. She groaned and

grabbed her pillow before screaming in it. 

The next day

Juvia was walking on eggshells. She didn’t know how to act around her favorite

ice devil slayer. During the mass their hands brushed when she gave him the

cup to drink. This simple touch sent her heart on fire and she was satisfied to

see he was affected as well. She smiled a little. 

Things escalated quickly in the library. At first the water mage was working and

explaining Gray about the ritual. They wanted to ‘release’ a lot of souls to a

better world hoping that this sacrifice would allow them to meet the adored

Zeleph. They needed to wait for a proper date. Gray was horrified with the idea

but hid his thoughts behind a poker face. He wondered how a smart girl like

her could genuinely believe this load of crap. They took a break and one thing

leading to another...a full makeout session was taking place. She was sitting on

the table while they were busy. His coat was somewhere on the floor. Her

blouse was half unbuttoned. He was deeply sucking on her neck.

Juvia : *she whimpered* Gray….

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart quickly. 

Mary : *she giggled* Sorry to bother you, lovebirds. Arlock wants us all to train now. Let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know that in FT it was a slow burn for Gray but I wanted something different this time around hihi


	5. Chapter 5

The others were already gathered in the gymnasium and using their powers.

Gray was trying to memorize everything for another report. He watched Juvia

forming a big water bubble and smiled. Her eyes were shining while she

focused. Jerome observed them. He noticed the young man was getting very

close to Juvia and he didn’t know if it was a good thing. The water mage was a

competent worker otherwise Master Arlock would have never recruited her.

Her knowledge of ancient langages were precious but he wondered if her heart

could be trusted. He could feel in his guts though that Gray was playing a

game. He didn’t believe that someone formerly from Fairy Tail could join 

them and not have an hiden agenda. If only the master could allow him to

make further inquiries….He sighed and went back to his own training. He

needed to be ready for the big day.

Briar and Mary were training on the other side of the room. Actually only the

former was doing so. Her pink haired friend kept giggling.

Briar : Mary, I can’t focus ! What’s wrong with you ?

Mary : Nothing. It’s just…

Briar : What ?!

Mary : I saw Gray and Juvia kissing in the library. It was very hot and I’m imagining what they could have done if I didn’t interrupt them.

The white-haired young woman felt her stomach twist. She thought that Gray

rejected her because he was shy or lacking of experience. Maybe he was even

gay but it turned out that he’d rather suck face with someone else ! She felt

herself burning with rage. Why Juvia ?!

Mary : You’re alright ? You look like you ate some lemon.

Briar : I’m fine *she walked to Juvia* Blue.

Juvia : Oh, you wanna train with Juvia ?

Briar : How about a fight ? Not to death obviously.

Juvia : Sure. 

Gray got tense but her voice in his head reminded him she could defend herself.

He leaned against a wall and observed followed by everyone else. The two

girls went in the middle of the room facing each other. Juvia wondered when

her opponent would attack. Briar was known to be sneaky. But which Briar ?

Six of them appeared beside the original one. They all smirked in a different

way. Some more welcoming than others. 

Briar : Come play with me. 

Her tone was playful but her eyes cold. She knew it was childish but she wanted

Juvia to ‘pay’ for getting Gray’s attention. 

Juvia : Water nebula !

Two of the Briars got knocked off. 

Briar : Nice move *she laughed and kicked Juvia on the ground*

She fell and groaned. Gray was ready to move to help her up.

Arlock : No, it’s their fight.

Gray : But…

Arlock : Do you think she’s weak ?

Gray : Of course not.

Arlock : Then stay put.

Juvia turned her lower body into water and whirled towards her frenemy. One

less Briar to deal with. She needed to take down the original to stop the game.

She looked around carefully but didn’t see the attack coming. She was thrown

on the floor once again and held down by two Briars. The last one stood before

her with a triumphant smile. The original Briar.

Briar : *she leaned in and whispered in her ear* So Blue, a little birdie told me you scored The Hottie but for how long ?

Images of Gray and Briar popped in her mind. No way in hell ! She growled

and kicked Briar in the stomach.

Briar : Ah !! *she fell down and the two other Briars disappeared*

Juvia quickly got on her feet and created a water knife. She pressed it against

Briar’s throat.

Juvia : *between her teeth* Don’t say that again or Juvia will feed you to the tigers !

Arlock : *he clapped his hands* Alright that’s enough. Juvia won.

The sword melted away. Gray smiled. She looked fierce and sexy. Juvia was

grinning. She fought the urge to give her man a big fat kiss on the lips. There

were things the master didn’t need to know. They came back to the training.

The young man demonstrated his new power. He could still use ice making

magic but in a stronger level. He could also access devil slayer magic but he

didn’t want to kill his comrades. 

Mary : *she looked at his muscles flexing* He’s so hot.

Juvia : Juvia is calling dibs. 

Mary : I know. 

Jerome : And I thought it was just men who objectified women. 

Juvia : Wrong.

Briar was brooding in a corner. She wouldn’t admit it but Juvia scared her in the

mock fight. She knew she was powerful but anger fuelled her. 

Meanwhile

Jellal looked around out of habit. He was a fugitive for so long it was like a

second skin. The person he was supposed to meet had chosen a remote place 

though. Not a lot of people knew about this grotto under the waterfall. Perfect.

He held his breath as she walked in gracefully. He admired her long red hair.

Scarlet. It still surprised him she kept his childhood nickname. Also made his

heart burst in a secret pride. He needed to focus on the present though. This

wasn’t a social call. 

Erza : Glad you could make it.

Jellal : It’s easier now with the council gone at the moment.

She nodded and told him everything about Avatar and Makaroff’s plan. 

Jellal : We heard about that sect at Crime sorciere. It’s nasty.

Erza : We will need help to handle the aftermath after we take them down. Like you said the council was destroyed by Tartaros and the new one is not ready yet.

Jellal : You’ll have our help. I need to talk with my mates.

Erza : Thanks. We’ll stay in touch with this *she gave him a lacrima phone*

Jellal : What’s that thing ?

She explained how the phone worked.

Erza : You have Gray’s number in your contact list and mine *she blushed slightly when she said that*

Jellal : I’ll call you then.

The meeting ended there.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed. Nothing much happened. He knocked on Juvia’s door and

waited. 

Juvia : *she opened and smiled* Hey you.

Gray : Do you mind if I come in ?

Juvia : Be my guest.

She closed the door behind him and observed her boyfriend looking around. It

was the first time he was in her room. He didn’t know what to expect but her

place was cosy and warm. The young man didn’t decorate his because he

didn’t plan on staying long anyway. Like he said before Avatar wasn’t home. 

Juvia : You like ?

Gray : Yeah, it’s nice. Very blue.

Juvia : Juvia’s favorite color.

Gray : I can see that *he smiled*

Juvia : Juvia has big news to share. 

Gray : What is it ?

Yes, feed me infos I can give to Erza, he thought sarcastically. He had no 

problem giving intels to his guild but he hated he was betraying the blue-haired

girl. His loyalty layed with Fairy Tail though. He groaned in his mind. This

game was tiring him. If only…

Juvia : The purification will happen in two weeks. May 1st. 

Gray : That’s very good news. 

In two weeks everything would be over then. Maybe not everything.

Juvia : Yes *she kissed him*

For the past few days they had spent quite a lot of time doing that. Gray

enjoyed it very much. The moon was shining on them. 

Gray : You know…

Juvia : Mmmm ?

Gray : You still haven’t told me what Briar said to upset you the other day.

Juvia : It doesn’t matter.

Gray : Really ?

Juvia : It’s just...It feels silly now *she pulled away*

Gray : You can tell me.

Juvia : *she walked to the window and stared at the sky for a moment* Briar wants you.

Gray : Yeah, I know.

Juvia : *she stiffened* You do ?

Gray : She told me the other day.

Juvia : Juvia sees. And...And what do you think about her ?

Gray : I don’t care *he walked to her* She got nothing on you.

Juvia : You’re wrong, she has a tan.

Gray : *he laughed* Alright, she got a tan but I happen to like your skin complexion.

Juvia : *she turned around and pouted* You’re not lying ? You don’t think Juvia’s skin is making her look like a ghost ?

Gray : I think you’re very sexy *he blushed*

Juvia : Very smooth, Mister Fullbuster.

Gray : Do I deserve a kiss, Miss Lockser ?

Juvia : Maybe.

Gray : I might steal one then.

Juvia : Juvia’s a good fighter.

Gray : *he kissed her quickly* Are you sure ?

Juvia : *she gasped* You didn’t do that.

Gray : *grin* But I did.

Juvia : Revenge ! *she used water to push him on her bed* Now you’re at Juvia’s mercy.

He watched her slowly walking on the bed and crawling on him. His heart

skipped a few beats. The temperature of the room increased quickly. The young

woman straddled him and smirked.

Gray : What ?

Juvia : Juvia decided that you can’t touch her for now.

Gray : And what if I do ?

Juvia : Then Juvia would have to kick you out and we don’t want that. 

Gray : No.

She kissed him deeply and pulled his lower lip between her teeth. He groaned.

He didn’t go further than a few kisses with girls. He still remembered the

highly embarrassing conversation he had with Laxus before he left for Avatar. 

‘You might have to sleep your way into this. Are you ready for that ?’ The tall dragon slayer asked. 

Gray was sure he was as red as a tomato or a beetroot but before he could

answer Makaroff’s grandson went on. He told him what he needed to know

about being intimate with women. In a very detailed way. 

‘Their pleasure is very important. Don’t underestimate foreplay. It drives them crazy’.

At that point Gray didn’t know where to hide. It was worse than his dad talking

about bees and flowers when he was a kid. He knew Laxus had a reputation

with the ladies. It was rumored that Mirajane and even Canna jumped in his

bed. But enough with the thunder dragon slayer sex life. In this room there was

no mission, no Avatar, no one but the two of them. She kissed down his neck

and chest. He reached to caressed her hair.

Juvia : No, no touching. Take off your clothes.

Gray : All of them ?

Juvia : Yes *she got off of him*

He was starting to feel a bit nervous. It was a whole new territory for him but

Juvia seemed to know more than he did. He smiled and got up. She looked at

him while he removed his clothes. He was no stranger to stripping after all.

Never birth naked though (or not that often). She bit her lips and checked him

out up and down.

Gray : Enjoying the view ?

Juvia : A lot. Come back here *she smiled seductively*

He layed on the bed again. 

Gray : Can I touch you now ?

Juvia : Not yet *she caressed his chest*

She decided that this gorgeous man deserved a blowjob and she was going to

give him one. She left a trail of wet kisses going down towards his abs. His

glorious six-pack. She made sure to leave a hickey there.

Juvia : *she looked down* Someone is excited.

Gray : Because of you, babe.

The nickname rolled on his tongue and he liked the sound of it. Felt natural to

use it. She giggled and went lower. He gasped when she left a few kisses on his

lenght. He took a sharp breath and moaned while she took him in her mouth

and started to suck. He grabbed the sheets tightly.

Gray : Oh my god, Juvia !

He kept moaning as she went on sucking and licking. His release left him dazed

on the bed for a couple of minutes.

Juvia : Are you alright ?

Gray : Are you kidding me ? I’m more than alright, it was amazing !

Juvia : *she grinned* Thanks.

Gray : Juvia ?

Juvia : What, darling ?

Gray : Are you….Did you already…

Juvia : Oh no, Juvia’s not a virgin. Don’t worry.

Gray : I’m worried because I am a virgin. 

Silence.

Juvia : You’re a virgin ? You mean no one had ever done that to you ?

Gray : Nope.

Now he was sure she was going to ask him to leave. She didn’t want someone

so unexperienced in her bed. 

Juvia : So...Do you mind if Juvia keeps the lead for now ?

Gray : No, not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia : You can touch Juvia by the way.

He kissed her deeply sliding his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away to strip

his lover from her shirt. His eyes fell on her large chest. She followed his gaze

and she smiled. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and let it fall

down. He took his time to admire her breasts before cupping one with his hand.

Gray : It’s heavier than I imagined.

Juvia : They’re very sensitive too.

He caressed them softly earning a couple of small whimpers. He leaned in and

took one nipple in his mouth. 

Juvia : *she purred* Yes, like that.

Gray : *he pulled away* Do you think it’s pathetic that I’m still a virgin ?

Juvia : No. Everyone has to start somewhere. Besides, Juvia finds it exciting to be your first. 

Gray : Exciting, uh ?

Juvia : Feel this *she grabbed his hand and guided it inside her panties*

His fingers met wetness.

Juvia : Juvia’s all wet for you.

He bit his lower lip before laying her down on the bed. He got rid of her

remaining clothes. His hand flew back to her sensitive core and caressed her

folds.

Juvia : Uhhh…

He kept going circling her clit. He didn’t dare to slid a finger in. Her moans was

making him grow hard again. 

Juvia : *she grabbed his hand* Stop.

Gray : Did I do something wrong ?

Juvia : No, Juvia is enjoying herself but she wants to come with you in her.

Gray : Oh.

Juvia : If you’re ready of course. 

Gray : *his heart beat faster* I am.

She pushed him down on his back and straddled him. He stopped breathing as

she lowered herself on him inch by inch. They both sighed. She placed his

hands on her waist and steadied hers on his shoulders. She smiled at him before

moving her hips. The young man felt overwhelmed with new sensations.

Moans escaped from his mouth. He watched her move gracefully mesmerized

by her beautiful body. His instinct told him to help her and his hands

tigthtened on her waist. The pace quickened.

Juvia : *she meowled* Gray….

Gray : I like uhhhh….when you say my na-ame….

Juvia : *she leaned in closer to his ear* Graaaayyyy….

He kissed her moaning in her mouth. 

It was a bliss and time flew quickly.

Juvia : Juvia’s close…

He could feel her tightening around him. Her moves were sloppy and she was

almost out of breath. Climax hit her and she muffled a sort of scream. It was 

too much for Gray and he tipped over the edge as well emptying himself in her.

His heart was about to burst. When it was over she layed next to him. They

stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes catching their breaths. 

Juvia : Here, you’re not a virgin anymore.

Gray : *he chuckled* Yeah.

Juvia : *she traced one of the black mark of his chest* Did you like it ?

Gray : Very much. I think next time I want to be on top and I also want to make you come.

Juvia : Juvia likes your thinking.

Gray : You were amazing and sexy !

Juvia : Thanks *she smiled*

Gray : I feel like I didn’t do much. It was my first time though.

Juvia : Yes, it was. Don’t worry, you helped me moves and it felt good.

Gray : What did I do to deserve you ?

She couldn’t know there was a lot more behind this question that she could

imagine. 

Juvia : Juvia wonders the same about you.

Gray : *he kissed her and looked in her eyes* As long as we’re together it will be alright.

Juvia : *her heart jumped in joy* Yes.

She couldn’t have been happier if he asked her to marry him. 

They took turns to use the bathroom. When he came back to her room he

noticed she had fallen asleep. She was lying on her stomach on the bed. The

sheets were covering her lower body. He admired her. The moon was shining

on her making her skin porcelain like. (A/N : Yes, I do like the moon shining

on people:) )

He sat down and caressed her hair tenderly. He couldn’t believe then in all that

madness he found a girl to care about. Life seemed to like throwing challenges

at him. To see what he would do with them. 

Gray : *he whispered* I’ll save you.

The next day

Gajeel, Panther Lily and Levy left Magnolia. They were heading for the council

secret location. Times were tough after Tartaros destroyed them. The members

were almost all killed and Mest was busy recruiting new ones. Not an easy task

considering how the former ended. The council had also been a pain in the ass

for Fairy Tail but they couldn’t deny it had been useful in other ways. Fighting

evil for example. 

Levy : At least the weather is good.

Gajeel : Yeah.

They were travelling on foot for a couple of reasons. The first was that the

secret location wasn’t situated in a big town or even near a town. Plus they

couldn’t let anyone know where they were going. But the main thing was the

dragon slayer couldn’t ride ON ANYTHING. Courtesy to his magic. He didn’t

want his sickness to slow them down or weaken him. How could he protect

Levy otherwise ? She wasn’t some damsel in distress and he knew his fury

companion would help her but he was protective when it came to Levy

Mcgarden. Early this morning Erza had received a message from Gray. He said

that the attack would happen in two weeks. So Makaroff was sending them to

the council to organize some sort of army to stop Avatar. The young spy hadn’t

figured out where the slaughter would take place though. They needed to be

ready and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later

It was the eve of the attack. Juvia lit a few candles in her bathroom and checked

the water’s temperature. Hot enough. She tied her hair into a bun. Gray leaned

on the doorframe and admired her. He wondered if he’d ever get tired of

checking her out (not in a perv way). 

Juvia : Stop being a creep.

Gray : I’m not. Just an admirer of female beauty.

Juvia : Which is another way to spell ‘creep’.

Gray : Pfff…

Juvia : You go in first.

Gray : You’re just saying that so you can check me out.

Juvia : Maybe.

The wizard smirked and got rid of his clothes. 

Juvia : Now get in.

Gray : You’re so bossy.

Juvia : But you like it.

Gray : True *he kissed her and slid into the bathtub*

The blue-haired-girl smiled. Her favorite man in her favorite element. She 

untied her robe and let it fall on the floor. She joined her lover in the water

sitting between his legs. Her back settled against his chest. The silence was

peaceful. 

Juvia : Juvia could spend her life in water. 

Gray : You were born with magic ?

Juvia : Yes and it’s hard when you’re a child.

Gray : I can only imagine. You needed a master. 

Juvia : *she shrugged* Juvia got used to it. Plus she’s in Avatar now.

Gray : Yeah *he almost rolled his eyes*

Juvia : You always had a master ?

Gray : I don’t think my parents can count as that *he laughed* My mom could be scary though when I was naughty. As for my dad...*he stopped*

Juvia : What ? 

Gray : I thought he died with my mom all these years ago but...A freaking necromancer animated him. Our reunion was strange and didn’t end well.

Juvia : Juvia’s sorry to hear that.

She squeezed his hand under the water. Once again he felt like a fraud. Sure he 

wasn’t lying all the time but he wasn’t fully honest with her either. He shouldn’t

be this close to her but he couldn’t resist that woman. Every night he was in her

room, in her welcoming arms. He considered telling her the truth right now.

Maybe she wouldn’t hate his guts. Gray didn’t think himself a coward, after all

he had done very dangerous things, but he couldn’t gather the courage to

confess. 

Juvia : Was it when you got your demonic power ?

Gray : Yes, my dad’s legacy.

She looked at his arm and the weird marks. Such thing should have darkened

his heart in a deeper way. She chased the thought away as fast as it came. 

Gray : Ur was my first master. She taught me ice magic. I lost her too though.

They talked some more and he gently washed her back.

Juvia : Mmmm….

Gray : You’re tense.

Juvia : Juvia’s anxious about tomorrow.

Gray : *he lied* It will be fine. 

Juvia : Juvia hopes so. She wants to see Zeleph.

Gray : Will you be happier ?

Juvia : *she frowned* Why do you ask ?

Gray : Just curious.

Juvia : Gray, you have to believe your life will be complete as well. Juvia thought you did.

Gray : It’s just….We’re in a good place now *he kissed her neck*

Juvia : *she giggled* True.

Gray left the bed without waking her up. It was his last chance to sneak in

Arlock’s office. He still didn’t know where the attack was supposed to take

place. The master didn’t tell anyone including Juvia. He walked in the silent

hallways and pressed his ear against the door. The room seemed empty. He

took a deep breath and opened. No one. He entered and closed the door as

quietly as possible behind him. He frowned at the smell of burned flesh. He

looked around he was really alone. He started to research information through

the papers on the desk. He found the name of a town : Alma. It could be that !

He texted Erza and left. He went back to Juvia’s room and in her bed. 

Juvia : *half awoken* Gray ?

Gray : Go back to sleep, babe. 

The next morning

Last mass before the attack. Arlock was wearing a mask over his face. Everyone

was nervous and excited. Gray was mostly nervous and a bit nauseous. Today

was the big day where Avatar could be destroyed. He looked at Juvia and

prayed to Ur to protect her. 

Arlock : On this glorious day, we will take what’s ours ! Today we’re attacking Alma !!

The members clapped loudly, some even screamed in delight. At dawn the ice

mage had received a text from Erza. They were heading to the place of the

attack and would certainly create an ambush. 

Juvia : Gray ? It’s time to go.

Gray : Yeah.

Jerome : Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes ?

Juvia : Now ?

Jerome : It won’t take long.

Gray : Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you.

The young woman nodded and left with the others. Jerome waited for the two

of them to be alone.

Gray : What do you want ?

He had better things to do than to talk with him !

Jerome : What were you doing in the hallways last night ?

Gray : Trouble sleeping. 

Jerome : You ? I thought you were sleeping very well in Juvia’s room.

Gray : Stop beating around the bush.

Jerome : Alright then. I saw you leaving Arlock’s office and I think you’re a spy.


	9. Chapter 9

Gray : *he laughed* What the hell ?

Jerome : I’m serious.

Gray : You’re wrong, I love Zeleph.

Jerome : Please, I would have been more convinced if you told me you loved Juvia. Guess she was a good bonus, eh ?

Gray : Don’t talk about her like that !

Jerome : *he withdrew a huge black sword* Now you follow me, I’m going to turn you to the Master.

Gray : No way *he attacked his foe with ice*

The blonde man cut the ice with his sword. The Fairy Tail mage cursed under

his breath and avoided the weapon. It hit one of the benches which

disintegrated. 

Jerome : *he grunted* You won’t go down nice and easy.

Gray : Not in my blood *his demonic arm glowed*

Jerome : You might be a filthy spy but I don’t think you’ll kill me.

Gray : You’re right *he created a giant ice hammer and destroyed a part of the wall above his opponent*

It fell on him knocking him out.

Gray : I’d rather use my brain *he tied him up*

He needed to catch up with the others and find Juvia. He ran off. 

Avatar was walking towards Alma. They stopped on a hill and looked at the

quiet town. The men they recruited were waiting nearby for the attack. Waiting

for Arlock’s signal. Juvia was agitated constantly looking over her shoulder as

if she could make Gray appear.

Briar : Stop that, Blue.

Juvia : Juvia has a bad feeling.

Briar : C’mon, it’s a beautiful day.

The young girl nodded. She wanted to feel as confident as the white-haired-

wizard but there was a knot in her stomach. Last night her lover left her room

and she thought he went to the bathroom but maybe it was something else

entirely. Where the hell was he now ?!

Briar : Of course that stupid Haircut is not here either.

The water mage groaned. The fact that Jerome wanted to talk with Gray didn’t 

help her strange feeling. He was always so suspicious and…

Arlock : *he gave the signal* ATTACK !!!!!

The men screamed and started to run towards the town eager for blood. They

were getting closer and closer to the peaceful Alma. They were stopped

suddenly by an unexpected resistance. Mages charged them from different

directions at once.

Briar : It’s Fairy Tail !

The thing that Juvia couldn’t admit to herself came in full view. Gray was a

traitor and a spy.

Gray was running when he heard a familiar voice.

Natsu : Over here, popcicle !

Gray : Natsu ! I need to…

Natsu : Come with me, Erza is waiting for us. 

Gray : I can’t, I need to find her.

Natsu : Who ?

Gray : My girlfriend who might become my ex if I don’t have time to explain.

His friend was a little taken aback. ‘Gray’ and ‘girlfriend’ didn’t sound well in

the same sentence. Plus with a girl of that crazy sect ? He wondered if his

raven hair friend was in his right mind. Before he could answer anything Erza

marched out of the bushes.

Erza : What’s taking so long ?

Gray : Look, I need to do something important. I have to find Juvia before it’s too late !

Erza : Juvia ? Arlock’s assistant ?

Gray : Yes.

Erza : Gray, we can’t risk everything for some infatuation.

Gray : It’s not infatuation. Erza, listen to me, I have a plan !

Erza : No, you go with Natsu. I’ll go east.

She left not doubting that Gray would do as told. 

Gray : *he sighed* Where are we going ?

Natsu : I’m supposed to go south. I’ll do that while you go find that girl.

Gray : *surprised* What ?

Natsu : I don’t know her but it seems to matter to you so…

Gray : Thanks !

They high fived and Gray left quickly. 

The army was attacked everywhere. On the north Crime sorciere joined Gajeel

and Levy. The new council had sent men too. Avatar was in a bad position.

Nevertheless Arlock ordered the mages to attack. They were eager to obey.

How dare Fairy Tail coming between them and their plan ? All their efforts to

see Zeleph….Couldn’t be put down so easily ! Erza sensed the attack more

than she saw it. Despite her daily training water threw her down her horse. She

fell on the ground but withdrew her sword.

Juvia : You must be Titania.

Erza : In the flesh.

The blue-haired-mage was ready to fight. Anything to not think about the

betrayal. She didn’t want to think about Gray and his lies. Anger rose in her

and she wanted to punch someone. Her current opponent would do the trick.

Juvia : Juvia won’t let you go any further !

Erza : You’re the famous Juvia.

She didn’t expect her to look like that. She didn’t know what to imagine but not

a girl with soft features. 

Juvia : So Gray really is a traitor.

There was something strange in her voice as if she was holding back tears. The

sword woman wondered if she should tell her that Gray was looking for her.

But what would be the point ? She must be crazy to be part of Avatar.

Erza : Gray will always be a Fairy Tail mage.

Juvia : Yeah…*she attacked her with water slicers*

Erza deflected the water with her sword and jumped in the air. Her enemy

melted into water and avoided the attack. The red-haired groaned as she landed

on the water. She got surprised when the element rose from the ground and she

got trapped into a ball of water. That girl was going to drown her ! She forced

herself to calm down and to think. She swam to the edge of the bubble and

touched it. Solid. She needed to cut through the surface. She mentally searched

for the best sword and summoned the weapon. A fiery blade appeared in her

hand. Juvia screamed when she felt the heat and the bubble bursted. Erza

coughed and looked around. Her adversary was not far from her position with a

burn on her arm.

Juvia : You hurt Juvia !

Erza : I was just defending myself. You’re under arrest by the way.

Juvia : *she got up* Juvia will fight you again.

Erza : You’re strong minded, I’ll give you that.

The water mage was deciding on her next move. She needed to knock down

that woman. She was preparing a water nebula when her body started to ache.

She fell on the ground with a silent scream. Her body was glowing as if

someone was draining her life force. Erza frowned. That was new and

unexpected.


	10. Chapter 10

On his search for Juvia Gray ran into a group of mercenaries. He recognized

some of the men he recruited with her. 

Gray : *he sighed* I don’t have time for this.

Man : Aren’t you on our side ?

Gray : Never. 

They hesitated. They didn’t want to fight with a mage but they also wanted to

attack Alma.

Gray : Hopefully that won’t take long *he attacked them*

They weren’t skilled and it was an easy task. He was in the middle of punching

one when he felt his body aching. He fell on the ground and screamed. He

temporarily lost access to his devil slayer magic and got back to his old

appearance. 

Man : What’s happening to him ?

Another one : Don’t know, don’t care. Let’s kill him *he raised his knife*

Gray felt helpless. He couldn’t move and he was in pain. He didn’t want to die

now….

?: Come to me, Taurus ! Taurus star dress !!

He saw a giant bull running after the men while Lucy was whipping them. Just

an ordinary day for Fairy Tail.

Lucy : *worried* Gray, what’s wrong ?!

Gray : Don’t….know…

She stared out of space for a few seconds.

Gray : W-what ?

Lucy : Warren’s telepathy. He just told us that all the members of Avatar are experiencing the same pain as you. 

Gray : Juvia…

Lucy : Who is she ?

They heard chanting and the celestial mage looked up. Arlock was standing on

a hill. He threw his arms in the air and a huge light pierced through the sky. 

Lucy : What the…

A huge demon appeared and landed on the hill. 

Lucy : Oh my god ! That’s it, he’s using your life forces to summon that monster !

Her friend groaned. They should have known that Arlock would have a backup

plan. The blonde mage was torn. If she stayed she couldn’t be much help to

Gray but if she left he would be without protection. 

Gray : Natsu…

She noticed that the dragon slayer had started to fight off the demon. It wasn’t

long until the master and his beast were defeated. The evil magic ended and

Gray could move again. 

Lucy : Take it slow.

Gray : I have to see Juvia.

She offered a hand. 

Juvia couldn’t believe it was happening ! She couldn’t believe that the Master

was going to sacrifice them all. How selfish ! Suddenly it was over and Titania

was cuffing her. Anti magic handcuffs. 

Erza : It’s the end for you.

The fallen Avatar mage remained silent while the red-haired pushed her in the

direction where the others were gathered. They were all here except for Gray. 

Of course, she thought. He was never on board with them so why would he be

here now ?

?: Juvia !

There he was. Only a few feet away and at the same time so far away. They

were both still feeling weak from Arlock’s spell. The young woman noticed he

looked different. His devil slayer power was off and she could see his Fairy

Tail tattoo. 

Gray : Juvia, I…

Juvia : *she whispered* Goodbye, Gray.

A man from the new council grabbed her arm and made her walk to the prison

wagon. One by one it was filled with Avatar prisoners. Gray was frozen on his

tracks. He never wanted Juvia to get arrested. His plan had been ruined ! He

walked away as fast as he could.

Erza : Gray !

Lucy : I think he needs some time alone. 

Erza : *she lowered her voice* I need to call Jellal.

Mest usually looked the other way when it came to the fugitive but he couldn’t

if the blue-haired guy was right under his nose. She walked away looking for

somewhere more private. When she was alone she used her lacrima phone. 

Jellal : Erza ?

Erza : That’s me. You’re free to talk ?

Jellal : Yes, we’re a few miles away now.

Erza : Good. The mission is done. We were able to arrest everyone.

Jellal : All of them ?

Erza : Yes, it was a success. I think.

Jellal : What do you mean ?

He could tell by hearing her voice that something was wrong.

Erza : It’s probably nothing but...It’s Gray, he got too close from an Avatar girl.

Jellal : Oh.

He knew exactly how Gray felt. He had loved Erza since childhood but he

couldn’t tell her. Even though he was brainwashed for eight years he felt guilty

for the blood on his hands. He tried to murder her and her friends. He

succeeded with Simon ! He would never be worthy of Erza, no matter how

much redemption he could get. Simon deserved her because he was a good

man. Jellal knew he could only love her from afar and let her live her life. 

Erza : He’ll get over it.

Jellal : If he doesn’t, ask yourself one question. Can she be redeemed ?

Juvia felt numb. She didn’t remember much of the travel to the jail. She was

placed in a cell and looked around. So this was her new ‘home’. She wished it

was a nightmare she could wake up from. She closed her eyes and counted to

ten. When she opened her eyes she was still in the cell. Life sucked ! Only last

night she was with Gray and…

Juvia : Gray…

‘I thought he loved me’ popped in her mind. She broke down crying.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later

Gray was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His life felt empty and the

victory over Avatar bitter. What was the point if he wasn’t able to save the girl 

he loved ? Of course the inhabitants of Alma weren’t killed and that was a good

thing. The rest was a load of crap. He broke his own heart and hers. He

couldn’t forget the look she gave him and her words. ‘Goodbye, Gray’. No !

That couldn’t end like that ! Their story couldn’t be so short ! If only his plan

hadn’t been ruined. He clentched his fists. He had never been truly upset with

Erza until that day. She did what she thought was right but she didn’t listen to

him ! The first couple of days he forced himself to stay at the guild to wait for

news. He wanted to know if she was...If she had been executed. He couldn’t

bear the idea but he needed to know. She was still alive though. Only Arlock

had been sentenced to death. It was a relief. On the other hand he felt so guilty

she was in jail. After that he went back home and didn’t come back to the

guild. He didn’t leave on any missions. He didn’t fight with Natsu. He was in

the mood for nothing. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. He didn’t see

the blue cat flying by his window. Happy looked inside and flew back to the

street. 

Erza : So ?

Happy : He’s still on his bed. 

Erza : Same as yesterday. 

Happy : And the day before.

Erza : *she sighed* I’m going to talk with the Master. 

Happy : Want me to come with ?

Erza : No, thanks. Go back to Natsu.

Happy : Aye, sir !

Makaroff took a moment to let Erza’s words sink in. 

Erza : I’m scared he’s slipping into depression.

Makaroff : You might be right.

Erza : I’m feeling so guilty ! I was sure that this Juvia was evil but now…

Makaroff : There’s only one thing to be done.

Erza : Can I help ?

Makaroff : Not this time. I’ll leave town for a couple of days.

She nodded.

Gray was half asleep when he heard some knocking on the door.

Gray : What ?

Makaroff : Open up, please.

Gray : Not in the mood, Gramps !

Makaroff : Mmm alright.

He was surprised that the master didn’t insist more but whatever. He closed his

eyes again but jumped up when he heard a loud crash. He saw the giant fist of

his Master had knocked down his door.

Gray : What the hell ?!

Makaroff : *his fist shrinked back to a normal size* You left me no choice.

Gray : What do you want ?

Makaroff : Take a shower and eat something. We’re leaving.

Gray : I don’t want to go on a mission. 

Makaroff : Trust me, you want to tag along. We’re going to the council to see if we can free your Juvia.

Gray : *he jumped off of his bed* For real ?!

Makaroff : Isn’t Fairy Tail known for giving second chances ?

Gray : I’ll be right back *he ran into his bathroom*

He knew he couldn’t be too hopeful. Maybe the council wouldn’t allow this.

Gray had never been someone who looked at life on the bright side. But then

she came into his life. She understood him and brought lightness and fun into

his existence despite the crazy sect she was in. He prayed that it wasn’t too

late. His Master wasn’t very talkative. Before they left Magnolia he made

Gray swear to not tell anyone the location of the new council. As if he would

do something like that. They travelled all day long and camped in the forest.

Gray smiled before falling asleep. Tomorrow he might see Juvia again. The

next day they stopped in a big empty clearing. Makaroff muttered a sentence

and the council mansion appeared in front of them. 

Gray : Clever.

Makaroff : Yes *he knocked on the door*

A guard opened and questionned them. The old man asked for an audience to

free a prisoner. After a few minutes they were left in a room with a couple of

members of the council. They listened to Makaroff’s request. He wanted Juvia

Lockser to be released under the custody of Fairy Tail. They asked questions to

Gray since he knew her well. He answered the best he could feeling he was

holding her future in his hands. It needed to work !

Guard : We have to get prisonner 626.

Another guard : The one that keeps crying ?

Guard : Yes. Didn’t know villains could get their heart broken.

They opened the cell.

Guard : Get up.

Juvia : Why ?

Guard : You’ve got a visit.

The young woman was confused. Who on earth could that be ? Everyone she

knew was in jail.

Second guard : Will you get up or what ?

Juvia followed them. Her heart was hammering in fear. When she entered the

room the first person she saw was Gray. She froze. She was torn between

wanting to slap him or kiss him. She was pushed on a chair. His eyes were

glued on her. She looked tired but not mistreated. He wanted to take her in his 

arms but he knew he couldn’t.

Judge : Juvia Lockser. We decided to change your sentence.

Her eyes widened but she didn’t say anything.

Judge : You will join Fairy Tail and work as a mage for them. We will give you a bracelet that won’t allow you to leave Magnolia. In a year you’ll come back here and we’ll see what to do next. Do you understand ?

Juvia : Yes.

Her anti-magic cuff was replaced by another bracelet.

Judge : *to Makaroff* I hope you know what you’re doing. She’s your responsability now.

Makaroff : We’ll be fine. 

They left the council. The air was filled with awkwardness.

Makaroff : I’ll just walk over there *he sped up*

It didn’t help much. She remained stubbornly silent.

Gray : Juvia, I….

Juvia : Your mission’s over. Please, leave Juvia alone.

It was hard for her. She knew he wasn’t the man she loved and he was also a

constant reminder of everything she lost. 

Gray : Alright. 

He understood she needed time. So he’ll get out of her hair. For now.


	12. Chapter 12

When the night came they camped again. Gray didn’t sleep. He was in charge

of keeping an eye on Juvia in case she tried to escape. She didn’t and he

watched her sleep. She looked almost at peace. He felt the urge to hug her from

behind and to snuggle his nose on her neck like he used to. He wondered if

he’d ever do that again. Juvia wasn’t sleeping. Her eyes were closed but she

was pretending. How could she sleep when she could feel his stare on her the

whole time ? She had many questions but she didn’t know if she wanted to

hear the truth. At least she was out of jail. She’d never been to Magnolia but it

couldn’t be bad. She felt her life was about to change again and it was scary.

The next day 

They walked in the guild and everyone got silent. They observed the new girl.

Juvia Lockser.

Makaroff : You’ll go with Mirajane, dear.

Mirajane : That’s me *she smiled*

The blue-haired mage followed her upstairs. 

Mirajane : It’s good to have a new member.

Juvia : Even Juvia ?

Mirajane : Even you. Come in.

They walked into a room.

Mirajane : You need new clothes.

Juvia : Juvia’s fine with what she has.

Mirajane : Not taking no for an answer on that one. What’s your favorite color ?

Juvia : Blue.

Mirajane : I think I have something there *she looked in a box*

She grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.

Mirajane : If it doesn’t fit, tell me. You can buy other clothes when you earn Jewels.

Juvia : Thanks.

Mirajane : Before I let you change, where do you want your mark ?

Juvia : The mark ?

Mirajane : The guild mark. You need it to work.

Juvia : Oh...On Juvia’s thigh, please.

Mirajane : Let’s do this.

The tattoo only took a few minutes. 

Mirajane : Time to change.

The new guildmate nodded.

Mirajane : *almost at the door* For what it worths, Gray’s a good guy.

Juvia : Juvia doesn’t want to hear that. Juvia wishes she could hate him.

Mirajane : Sometimes it’s not that easy *she left*

Lucy was thoughtful. So this was the girl Gray loved. When they walked

through the door she felt the spark between them. The hurt and the longing too.

Starcrossed. She felt her fingers itch. She needed to write ! It could be such a

good story !

Lucy : *she got up* I have to go ! *she ran off*

Happy : She’s weird.

Natsu : But she left her food *he grabbed her plate and digged in*

Gray observed them from the bar stool he was sat on. He sipped his lemonade.

Life kept going on. His eyes wandered to the staircase. Juvia didn’t come back

yet but he wasn’t too worried. Even if she did something stupid like escaping

through the window she couldn’t live Magnolia. 

Erza : Gray ?

Gray : Mmmm ?

Erza : Can we talk outside ?

Gray : Yeah.

They left. Juvia looked at them from the railing her heart filling with jealousy.

Was Erza his girlfriend ? She wondered how mad she was that Gray had slept

with Juvia.

The ‘girlfriend’ was pacing.

Gray : You’re making me nervous.

Erza : I’m trying to apologize !

Gray : Then stop yelling !

Erza : I’m sorry for everything. I should have listened to you. 

Gray : I’m not going to lie, I was mad at you. I blamed you.

Erza : I know.

Gray : But then I think even if I were able to talk to her that day she’d still be mad and hurt. 

Erza : That doesn’t stop me from feeling guilty. You know, you worried a lot of people this past week *she shook her head* Can you forgive me ?

Gray : Yeah.

Erza : You’re a brother to me, I’d hate to lose you.

Gray : Erza, I said I forgive you.

Erza : I heard you *a single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it quickly* What are you going to do now with Juvia ?

Gray : Give her the time she needs.

Erza : That’s it ?

Gray : Nah, I’m not selfless enough to let her go. I want to win her back. I never had an ex before so I’m lacking of ideas.

Erza : The truth could work. You love her, don’t you ?

She felt awkward when it came to love but she was making efforts for the sake

of this conversation.

Gray : I do. 

Three weeks later

Gray came back from another short mission. He didn’t answer to long ones

because he didn’t want to leave Magnolia for too long. He still hadn’t talk

seriously with the woman that haunted his thoughts and heart. Juvia was

adjusting to her new life in town and he didn’t want to disturb that. He was

glad she never try to escape or harm anyone. He didn’t really think she would

do that but the shadow of Avatar was still there. He rested a couple of hours at

his place and headed for the guild. On his way though he saw the beautiful

blue- haired girl. She was wearing the 8 Island uniform while serving some

costumer. Her hair was fashioned into two braids. She looked adorable. He

didn’t mean to pry or anything. She left the costumer and went back inside. 

Juvia : Oh, a blue flying cat.

Happy : Aye ! Are you a crazy cat lady like Miliana ?

Juvia : Juvia doesn’t think so. You’re Happy, right ?

Happy : Yes. Is there fish on the menu ?

Juvia : Yeah but I’m afraid it’s cooked.

Happy : Awww too bad. Bye, bye ! *he smiled and flew away*

The young woman giggled at the exceed sudden departure. Gray smiled. That

was a sound he hadn’t heard in a while.

Juvia : *she noticed him* Oh. 

Gray : Hey.

She stared at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

Juvia : Do you need anything ?

You, he thought. 

Gray : Eh, what’s today’s special ?

Juvia : Juvia thinks it’s a dish with eggs. She’s going to check *she started to walk away*

Gray : No, wait.

She turned around.

Gray : I’m not hungry. Actually, I need to talk to you.


	13. Chapter 13

Juvia : About what ?

Gray : I want to tell you that I’m sorry. You weren’t just a mission, you know.

Juvia : It’s kind of hard to believe.

Gray : I know I lied a lot but that’s true. I’ve never meant to hurt you. I care about you.

Juvia : What about Erza ?

Gray : What about her ?

Juvia : Isn’t she your girlfriend ?

His first reaction was to laugh. Him and Erza ? What a weird idea. Juvia’s face

was dead serious though.

Gray : *he stopped* Sorry. Erza is my family. I’d never date my sister. 

Juvia : Juvia understands now.

She was embarrassed for thinking him and Erza were a thing. She had no proof

but she jumped to conclusions. There were too many girls for her liking in

Fairy Tail. Gray didn’t flirt with them though. Juvia knew that because she

kind of stalked him in the past weeks. Not all the time but she wasn’t proud of

herself. One thing for sure was that Mirajane was right. Gray was a good man

and Juvia was still in love with him. 

Gray : I want to tell you so much more but maybe it’s too soon. I’ll let you go back to your job.

Juvia : Alright.

Gray : See you around, Miss Lockser *he left*

She was still smiling when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned

around and lowered her gaze to the small cook.

Yajima : Would you like some cupcakes when your job is over ?

Juvia : You don’t have to do that.

Yajima : You deserve some sweetness *he came back in the kitchen*

When Juvia left the restaurant she found the reward and a box of cupcakes

waiting for her. She shook her head but accepted the gift. She was walking in

the streets when she felt a presence. She went on as if she noticed nothing

while looking for a good place for a trap. She chose an alley and waited. Soon

enough the hooded person appeared.

Juvia : Water ne-

?: Wow, don’t ! *he raised his hands*

Juvia : Who are you and what do you want ?!

?: I’m a friend.

Juvia : A friend would show their face.

?: You’re right *he took down his Hood*

She saw he was a goo-looking young man with blue hair and a weird tattoo

around his left eye. 

?: I’m Jellal Fernandes. Member and creator of Crime Sorciere.

Juvia : The guild that fights Zeleph ?

Jellal : Yes.

Juvia : *she took a few steps back* Leave Juvia alone. She got it, ok ? Sacrifying people is bad. Lesson learned.

Jellal : I said I was a friend and it’s still true.

Juvia : What do you want ?

Jellal : I was thinking maybe you’d want to join Crime Sorciere.

Juvia : Eh…

Jellal : You don’t have to decide now. I’ll be back in Magnolia in a week for your answer.

Juvia : Why me ?

Jellal : Because I think you’re looking for redemption *he put his hood back on*

He didn’t tell her that the original idea wasn’t his.

Flashback

Jellal didn’t like to be at the same place for too long. He was pacing and 

looking around.

?: You’re going to get caught with that attitude. Sorry, I’m late.

Jellal : Hello, Gray.

Gray : Thanks for meeting me.

Jellal : You sounded urgent on the phone.

Gray : Yes. I need to save someone in Avatar.

Jellal : And the plot thickens. Tell me more.

Gray : Well….You see there’s this girl and….

The fugitive raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know the ice mage very much but he

heard that he was pretty uptight. Not the type of guy to lose his head for a

pretty face. This girl must be special.

Gray : Her name is Juvia Lockser and she’s not bad. She seems so but I know her heart.

Jellal : Does she want to leave Avatar ?

Gray : I don’t think so.

Jellal : You want me to kidnap her.

Gray : The day of the attack, I need to convince to leave with Crime Sorciere. She can’t be part of the slaughter.

Jellal : Are you sure you can do that ?

Gray : I’ll find a way. Do you agree to take her ?

Jellal : How dangerous can she be ?

Gray : She’s like a water goddess.

Jellal : Could be an interesting asset. I’m in.

They looked at the scene from afar.

Meredy : Isn’t she the girl we were supposed to pick up ?

Jellal : I think so.

They watched Juvia joining the other Avatar prisonners.

Meredy : What now ?

Gray didn’t manage to keep his end of the bargain. It was too risky to attack the

wagon.

Jellal : We’re leaving. 

They walked away quickly. His lacrima phone started to ring. Erza.

Back to the present

A day had passed since Gray saw Juvia at the diner. He knew it was progress

and he was happy about that. He opened his grocery bag from the herbalist’s 

shop. He hoped he bought the right herbs. He was working with what he 

remembered Juvia told him. The missing ingredient was her water but he

couldn’t ask her that. He mixed the preparation, sat on his couch and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Gray's plan unfortunatly ruined by Erza….  
> What do you think he will dream?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how are you doing?
> 
> Just wanted to tell you that I'm taking requests. Here's a list of the pairings I like:
> 
> Gray/Juvia  
> Jellal/Erza  
> Natsu/Lucy  
> Lucy/Brandish (there's kinda Something there, uh?)  
> Laxus/Mirajane  
> Sting/Yukino  
> Mest/Wendy  
> Lyon/Chelia
> 
> Before you start screaming about the last two, just know that I age up the girls or do something about the age in general  
> I don't do non-con
> 
> So if you have a request, drop a comment

Dream

It wasn’t Gray’s style to fall easily for a girl. But since this new recruit came to

Fairy Tail a couple of months ago, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. She was

cute, funny and sweet. A bit weird but no one was sane in the guild. When he

heard a fair settled outside of Magnolia he decided to ask her out. She was

thrilled and said yes. She couldn’t believe this Greek God wanted to date her !

He was waiting for her in front of Fairy Hills and his heart jumped when she

appeared. She was wearing blue clothes as usual. 

Gray : *he smiled* Hey.

Juvia : *she smiled too* Hey, Juvia’s ready to go.

Gray : You look great.

Juvia : You too. Nice to see you with clothes on *she blushed* Sorry, that came out wrong.

Gray : *he chuckled* I blame my stripping habit.

They walked to the fair. It was beautifully lit under the starlight.

Juvia : Wow ! Juvia’s never been here !

Gray : This fair comes every once in a while. The girls used to drag me and Natsu here. They thought it would be fun. Natsu made everything a competition *he smirked* Too bad he’s a sore loser.

Juvia : Why did you stop coming ?

Gray : The more we grew up the more jobs as mages we got. We didn’t lack of enemies either.

Juvia : Well, Juvia is glad you’re bringing her here.

Gray : So what do you want to do first ?

Juvia : She has no idea. What were your fav spots ?

Gray : I’m going to show you. 

They stopped by a few stands. It was a trip down memory lane for the ice mage

with the bonus of the company of a lovely girl. Perfect night.

Gray : There’s a special stand we need to see.

They walked to a shooting stand. 

Gray : It’s the only game where mages are allowed to use magic. You take a gun, hook it to your arm and shoot the targets. You wanna try ?

Juvia : Juvia could win a giant teddy bear for you.

Gray : Hey, you’re stealing my line !

Juvia : If you want to make it a competition Juvia’s up for it, Fullbuster.

Gray : Game on , Lockser *he paid the tickets*

They started to play while laughing. 

Juvia : You’re good at this.

Gray : I practised a lot with Natsu.

Juvia : Yeah *she sprayed him with water with her free hand* Whoops…

Gray : Oh you wanna play dirty ? *he shot her gun with ice*

Juvia : Hey !

The young man winked and smiled. They tied and the owner let them both

choose a prize. Juvia picked a blue teddy bear while Gray decided to go for a

snowman.

Juvia : Juvia loves this game.

Gray : Me too. Did you ever had cotton candy ?

Juvia : No, what is it ?

Gray : It’s food. Let me buy you one.

They went to the food court and the ice mage ordered two cotton candies.

Gray : Try it.

Juvia : *she tore off a piece of the blue cotton candy and popped it in her mouth* Ohhhh it’s melting !

Gray : Enjoying the taste ?

Juvia : Yup.

Gray : You have something there *he wiped the sugar off of the corner of her mouth with his thumb*

That gesture sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to kiss him but then he 

would think she was easy. His eyes fell on her lips and he wondered if he

should kiss her. He didn’t want her to think he only invited her to get in her

pants. Some random kid accidently made his balloon burst and the sound woke

them up from their transe. They looked away blushing.

Gray : If you’re not tired, we could try one more thing.

Juvia : What is it ?

Gray : You’ll see *he smiled*

They walked towards the ferry wheel.

Juvia : We’re going there ?

Gray : Yes, if you’re not afraid of heights.

Juvia : Juvia’s fine. She’ll pay for the ride *she opened her purse*

Gray : No, my treat.

Juvia : But you’ve been spoiling Juvia all night !

Gray : And I don’t mind *he bought the tickets*

While they waited in the line, the young woman looked at him and thanked

whatever god helped her getting a date with Gray. They sat in a basket and it

slowly rose up and up. 

Juvia : The view is so beautiful !

Gray : *he stretched his arm* Over there, you can see the guildhall.

Juvia : Oh yeah, true.

They reached the top and remained silent for a couple of minutes.

Juvia : *she turned to him* Gray, you have to wake up.

Gray : What ?

Juvia : Wake up, please !

He woke up to the real world. The first thing he saw was Juvia. She looked

furious.

Gray : Hey…

Juvia : Don’t go ‘hey’ ! What the hell you think you’re doing ?! *she pointed at the leftover mixture*

Gray : I just wanted to relax for a bit.

Juvia : With this ? Not a good idea !

Gray : Excuse me but you’re the one who introduced me to that drug !

Juvia : And that was a bad idea ! Juvia had access to Magnolia’s library and had done some research. These herbs are too dangerous, sometimes people get lost forever in their dreams.

Gray : I had no idea.

Juvia : Well, you should ! You’re supposed to be one of the good guys. 

Gray : Don’t get it wrong but what are you doing here ?

Juvia : Juvia came to see you and the door was unlocked. 

Gray : Why-

Juvia : She’ll get rid of this *she grabbed the bowl and walked to the kitchen*

He leaned against the doorframe and observed her. It was kind of weird to see

her here after his dream.

Gray : I miss you.

She didn’t move from the sink her back facing him.

Gray : *he stopped just behind her* Leave this, it doesn’t matter.

Juvia : Juvia wants to make sure you won’t use anymore.

Gray : Stop *he placed his hands on hers over the bowl*

She felt dizzy because he was so close. Slowly he placed the bowl in the sink.

He resisted the urge to inhale her sweet perfume or leave butterfly kisses on her

shoulder. She turned around still in his arms. There was no space between them

and they could hear each other heartbeats. Time froze for a second or two

before they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you read, know that the kiss in the end is inspired by the Karamel kiss in 2x13 (Supergirl)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to tell you that I'm taking requests. Here's a list of the pairings I like:
> 
> Gray/Juvia  
> Jellal/Erza  
> Natsu/Lucy  
> Lucy/Brandish (there's kinda Something there, uh?)  
> Laxus/Mirajane  
> Sting/Yukino  
> Mest/Wendy  
> Lyon/Chelia
> 
> Before you start screaming about the last two, just know that I age up the girls or do something about the age in general  
> I don't do non-con
> 
> So if you have a request, drop a comment
> 
> Update: I forgot Minerva/Rogue

Oh they really missed that feeling. Heaven.

Gray : *he pulled away* I’m not sorry about that.

Juvia : Neither Juvia. Look, there’s something you need to know but…Juvia thought she was ready to tell you.

Gray : What is it ?

Juvia : Not today.

Gray : Will you come back to me ?

Juvia : Always *she kissed him*

They broke the kiss when they needed air.

Juvia : Juvia should go.

Gray : Already ?

Juvia : Juvia will come back *she pecked his lips* And don’t use the mixture or I’ll drown you.

Gray : That’s my girl.

Juvia sat by the river. She always felt better when she was nearby water. It

helped her think. She heard noises and looked up. The tall iron dragon slayer 

was there.

Gajeel : Do you mind if I sit here ?

Juvia : Be my guest.

He sat next to her. Since she joined Fairy Tail he never talked to her so she had

no idea what he could want. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable though.

Gajeel : How long do you think you can keep your little secret ?

Juvia : What ? How…

Gajeel : Us dragon slayers have good hearing.

Juvia : So all of you know ?

Gajeel : Nah, Wendy is too innocent and Natsu too stupid. I knew it, I knew I heard that heartbeat.

She nodded.

Gajeel : So when will you tell Gray you’re carrying his child ?

Juvia : Juvia almost did today.

Gajeel : I know it’s none of my business but why didn’t you ?

Juvia : Juvia got scared. What if it’s too much for Gray ?

Gajeel : Only one way to find out.

Juvia : Also…

Gajeel : What ?

Juvia : Juvia feels guilty for the bad things she’s done.

Gajeel : Do you know how I joined Fairy Tail ?

Juvia : No.

Gajeel : I was part of Phantom Lord and proud of it. Not the best guild but I could do what I want. I was angry and violent most of the time. So when Jose asked me to attack Fairy Tail, I did with a blink of an eye.

Juvia : Oh.

Gajeel : Salamander beat the crap out of me.

Juvia : Then what happened ? Jail ?

Gajeel : Nah, I travelled for a while before joining that damned guild.

Juvia : Just like that ? Juvia didn’t expect that twist.

Gajeel : Ah you know they’re big softies. They give people a lot of chances. My point is that the past is the past. Forgive yourself, move on.

She nodded. 

Gajeel : By the way, this conversation never happened.

Juvia : *she giggled* You don’t want people to know you have emotions ?

Gajeel : Yes, otherwise they’ll fear me less.

She shook her head and smiled. She was glad she made a new friend.

The next day

Juvia was in her room in Fairy Hills. She was brushing her hair for the tenth

time or so. She decided to tell Gray the truth and she was quite nervous. She

didn’t know how he would react. She believed him when he said he missed her

but was he ready for a baby ? Did he even want kids ? She was sure of nothing

but he deserved the truth. She was still daydreaming when she heard a noise.

She was quickly surrounded by several Briars.

Juvia : What…

She got knocked down. 

?: Wakey wakey, Blue.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Briar : Hey !

Juvia : Why are you here ? What’s going on ?! Where are we ?

Briar : Calm down.

Juvia : You kidnaped Juvia !

Briar : And ?

The young woman got up and tried to open the door.

Briar : You can’t do that. The house is locked with magic.

Juvia : Ugh *she tried to use her powers but it failed*

Briar : Stronger than yours.

Juvia : Where are we ?

Briar : Somewhere outside of Magnolia.

Juvia : What ? *she looked down at her wrist*

The bracelet was gone.

Jerome : *he came from another room* You have to thank me for it.

Juvia : What are you two doing here ? You’re supposed to be in jail !

Briar : Guess we didn’t screw the right person.

Jerome : We escaped and now we have a new master. Avatar is still alive.

Briar : Not thanks to you though. Now I know I had no reason to be jealous because Gray was just fucking infos out of you.

It stung. Reminded her that her beloved never liked the guild. Lies and more

lies. But he said he cared about her and she wanted to believe that. She needed

to.

Jerome : Stop that, Briar.

Briar : Don’t boss me around ! I can’t pretend being friends with you again, Blue. You betrayed us. We’re not here for you but for your baby.

Juvia : H-how do you know ?

Briar : The new master told us. 

Juvia : You can’t have Juvia’s baby ! No way they’re raised in Avatar !

Jerome : Why not ? You don’t believe in Zeleph anymore ?

Juvia : No. Juvia wants her child to know kindness. Fairy Tail is good for that.

Briar : *she laughed* But you don’t have a choice.

The water mage felt another presence. A third person walked in the room. He

had raven hair and an emotionless face. Magic was oozing off of him. 

?: I hear you don’t believe in me anymore, Juvia ?

Juvia : Z-Zeleph…

Zeleph : In the flesh.

Juvia : You’re the new master. How do you know about this ? *she pointed at her belly*

Zeleph : I always kept an eye on you. After all, you’re one of my demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh so many revelations!


	16. Chapter 16

The silence was heavy. Even Jerome and Briar looked shocked. Zeleph never

told them that !

Juvia : No, that’s not possible...Juvia had parents, she remembers them !

Zeleph : That’s also true.

Flashback

Zeleph was wandering in the nature as usual. He tried to avoid other humans.

He came accross a cemetery. A couple was crying near a grave.

Lana : *she wiped her tears* Goodbye, my little angel.

Henry : I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.

Lana : Oh my love, we did everything in our power. The illness was too strong.

They left after a few more minutes. Zeleph walked to the grave. Juvia Lockser.

She was just five. He did some quick thinking. He hadn’t done that in a long

time but he could try again. He stole the corpse and went to one of his secret

locations. He worked for days before succeeding. The little girl slowly opened

her eyes.

Zeleph : Welcome back.

It started to rain inside.

Zeleph : So powerful already *he stopped the pouring magically*

Juvia : Who are you ?

Zeleph : Your master.

Juvia : Mommy, Daddy….

Zeleph : Are dead.

The little girl sobbed.

Zeleph : Shhh stop that.

Juvia : But….but….

Zeleph : You have a higher purpose now.

She stared at him blankly. She was too young to understand.

Zeleph : It doesn’t matter, you won’t remember this anyway. Go explore the world now, little monster.

She left. Rain poured outside.

Juvia : No ! You must be lying !

Zeleph : Why would I do that ?

Juvia : Because you’re a villain !

Zeleph : Question of point of view. I admit I’m surprised. You’re the first of my demons to reproduce.

Juvia : It’s Juvia’s baby.

Zeleph : Yes. You can stay with your child after the birth.

Juvia : Stay where ?

Zeleph : Tomorrow we’re going to Alvarez.

Juvia : No…

If she left Fiore, she would never see Gray and her friends again. 

Zeleph : Like Briar said, you don’t have a choice. I’m curious to see what kind of powers your baby has. It will be interesting.

Never meet your heroes they say. Well now she met Zeleph she knew he didn’t

care about them. He didn’t care about Avatar which worshipped him. 

Zeleph : Water and ice.

Her head snapped up.

Zeleph : Yes, I know about Gray Fullbuster. You see, it’s pretty ironic.

Juvia : What ?

Zeleph : When Gray was a kid, his hometown was attacked by one of my demons. He survived while his family died. Now he’s having a child with another demon.

The truth downed on the blue-haired mage. He could never love her now. 

Later

She was pretending to rest in a room away from her captors. She knew she

didn’t have much time. She went in the bathroom and filled the sink with

water. She focused on Gray very hard.

Gray wasn’t doing something heroic or even interesting. Actually he was doing

his dishes. He wondered if he would see Juvia today. He didn’t want to be too

clingy or to look desperate though.

?: Gray…

Gray : What ? *he looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from*

?: The water.

He looked in his sink and Juvia’s reflection.

Gray : Juvia ?!

Juvia : Thanks god, Juvia is able to contact you !

Gray : Why ? Are you in trouble ?

Juvia : As a matter of fact, yes. 

He was already ready to jump on his white horse.

Juvia : Briar and Jerome escaped. They took Juvia away from Magnolia. And there’s worse. Their new master is Zeleph !

The ice mage almost forgot how to breathe. If the dark devil was involved the

young girl was in grave danger.

Gray : Where are you ? I’m coming !

Juvia : Juvia has no idea. One more thing…

Gray : What ?

Juvia : Juvia didn’t want to tell you like that but she has no choice. Zeleph is not after Juvia. He’s after her baby. Our baby.

The young man was shocked. He never expected that. She thought his silence

wasn’t a good sign but she had other fishes to fry right now.

Juvia : Tomorrow we’re leaving to Al-

Her image vanished.

Gray : Juvia ?!

Jerome slapped Juvia. It hurt but she still met his gaze with her furious eyes.

Jerome : You’re always going to be a traitor, right ?

Juvia : Juvia didn’t mean to betray Avatar in the first place but now she’s glad ! She found happiness and she’ll fight for it !

Jerome : We’ll see about that. If I catch you using magic again...*he left the room*

He went straight to Zeleph.

Jerome : Master ?

Zeleph : You can talk.

Jerome : Juvia communicated with Fairy Tail. I don’t know what she told them exactly but we’re not safe here anymore.

Zeleph : You’re right. We’re moving tonight instead of tomorrow.

They prepared to leave which included to put the water mage under a sleeping

spell.


	17. Chapter 17

Gray wasn’t sure how he felt. He didn’t know if he was ready. Quite frankly he

never wondered if he wanted children or not. Too soon, that was too soon. He

just kind of got back with Juvia ! He didn’t have time to think about that

though. She was in danger and he knew how to deal with that.

Fairy Hills

The young man barged in the hallway which wasn’t unnoticed by Erza. 

Erza : *she opened her door* What the hell ?

Gray : No time to explain *he ran to Juvia’s appartment*

She followed him. They had been through enough battles to recognize

emergencies. They went in and found it empty as the young man expected.

Erza : What’s going on ? 

Gray : Zeleph kidnapped Juvia. 

Erza : What ?!

He told her everything he knew.

Erza : *stupidly* And you’re the father ?

Gray : Of course I am ! What are you thinking ?

She realized she stepped in it without meaning to.

Erza : Sorry, it was the shock talking.

Gray : I don’t have time, I need to find her. I hoped there would be some clues here.

She understood how he felt. The dark mage was guilty for the death of his

parents and then Ur. Now he couldn’t let him take Juvia and their unborn child

as well. Over his dead body. 

Erza : We need Natsu’s help. He has the best nose.

The young man nodded. He was glad to count the dragon slayer among his

friends. The pink-haired mage had flaws but he was always there when it

mattered. Of course Gray would never admit that outloud. His friend flew to

Fairy Hills with Happy and they told him what happened.

Natsu : Again with that son of a bitch ! Wait, you’re gonna be a dad ?!

Gray : Yes.

Natsu : Ohhh that was the weird smell about Juvia. I’m so stupid sometimes.

Gray : *he snickered* Sometimes ?

Natsu : Shut up, ice freak. Now let me work *he sniffed the room deeply*

They watched him silently. He opened the window and smelled the air.

Natsu : Got it. Follow me.

Abandoned house

Natsu : They were here.

They searched through the house but it was empty.

Gray : Our conversation was interupted. They must have caught her and they left.

Erza : Where ? Was she able to tell you ?

Gray : She said something like ‘We’re leaving to Al-’.

Erza : Could be Alvarez.

Natsu : The giant kingdom near Fiore ?

Erza : Yes.

Gray : We have to go there.

Erza : Not like that. We need to know exactly where she is and we have to think about a plan. We can’t just barge there.

Natsu observed his friend. Gray had always been in control and a bit cold. But

when it came to Juvia the guy became reckless. He didn’t know if it was a

good thing or not. 

Gray : Fine, let’s go see Gramps. Now !

Makaroff : Alvarez you say ?

Gray : Yes.

Erza : Maybe.

Gray : Is it possible ?

Makaroff : Yes, I heard that the emperor Spriggan is greedy of new powers. Zeleph and him could be working together.

Gray : We need to go there.

Makaroff : It won’t be easy. This country is an empire full of powerful mages. A lot more than here.

Erza : In number or strenght?

Makaroff : Both.

Gray : You all know I’m going to Alvarez anyway.

Makaroff : Since when did you swap personalities with Natsu ?

Boys : What ?

Makaroff : Nevermind. Erza, do you know where Jellal is ?

Erza : No but I can find out.

Makaroff : Not the whole guild can come but I think we’ll need his help.

Natsu : I’m coming too. I bet Lucy will join as well.

Makaroff : We’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow. 

Jellal couldn’t believe his ears. Crime sorciere was trying to undo Zeleph’s evil

influence for years. They never had such an opening though. Going to Alvarez

and possibly taking him down. Plus he would spend time with Erza and the 

teenage boy in him was fanboying. Sometimes he wanted to indulge himself

and be with her. Then he remembered all the bullshit of his past and the fact

that he murdered Simon. Sure, not dating Erza wouldn’t bring him back but it

was a good punishement.

Meredy : Jellal, you’re with me ?

Jellal : Yes sorry.

Meredy : I was saying that you don’t have to worry. I can handle the new recruits.

Jellal : Are you sure ? Because you’d be one against six people.

Meredy : Are you forgetting how powerful I can be ? I know I might have softened since my dark days but still. 

Jellal : Of course.

Meredy : Now go save the world with Erza.

Jellal : I’ll try.

She was glad she was able to hide her concern. Taking on Zeleph directly was

very dangerous. Deadly even.


	18. Chapter 18

Juvia decided that she was tired of waking up in unknown places. When she

opened her eyes she was lying on a bed. Comfy but that wasn’t the point. She

got up and looked around. She didn’t know where she was but she needed to

escape. She noticed she was wearing fresh clothes that weren’t hers. It fitted

her very well but that still wasn’t the point ! She looked outside through the

window. Unknown landscape. Maybe she could turn into water and slip under

the frame. She took a deep breath to start her transformation but stopped

herself. What about the baby ? What if it get hurt in the process ? She touched

her belly trying to figure out a solution. The door opened behind her and she

quickly turned around. A woman who might be in her fifties was standing in

the threshold. This time the water mage didn’t hesitate. The woman opened

her mouth to say something and Juvia attacked. The woman screamed when

she got hit by a wave of water. As soon as the coast was clear she made a run

for it. She was dashing through the hallways. This place was huge !

She needed to find her way out and fast. She turned right and ended in a big

room. Before she could decide what to do next, Juvia suddenly felt cold. It 

was like Gray’s magic but it couldn’t be him. She got trapped into thick ice.

Zeleph : Invel !

Invel : I’m sorry my lord but your demon guest was escaping. 

Zeleph : I don’t need your help. Go.

The ice mage bowed a little and left. His master unfroze Juvia. She slid on the

floor.

Zeleph : Sorry about that.

Juvia : You’re not sorry. You kidnapped Juvia.

Zeleph : It was necessary for the project.

Juvia : A baby is not a project.

Zeleph : For me it is.

Juvia : *she got up* Did you ever care about anyone ?

Zeleph : No because if I do people die.

The young woman frowned. What did that even mean ? 

Zeleph : I could speed up your pregnancy and make you give birth today if I wish so. But I want a normal process.

Juvia : What if Juvia tries to escape ? Or do not cooperate ?

He raised his hand and she felt her throat closing. She gasped for air.

Zeleph : I could kill you so easily if I wanted. So you better do everything I want. Got it ?

She nodded and he let go. She was grateful she was able to breathe again.

Zeleph : Celeste !!!!!

The woman from earlier came running in the room. She was still wet and Juvia

felt a bit guilty.

Celeste : *she bowed* My lord ?

Zeleph : Please, help our guest back to her room.

Celeste : Yes. Follow me, please.

For the moment Juvia decided to obey. She would think about a better plan later. 

Celeste : You have an impressive power.

Juvia : Juvia can do worse.

Celeste : I don’t doubt that but we must all obey orders. The emperor Spriggan is our master.

Juvia : Who ?

Celeste : The man you just saw.

Juvia : Juvia’s confused. It was Zeleph.

Celeste : *she shook her head* Maybe in Fiore but here he’s the emperor Spriggan. He rules the kingdom.

What a scary thought. If Gray was coming to her rescue, it would be even more

difficult and dangerous. She wondered if he understood where she was. She

was also scared to face him now she knew she was a demon. Would he leave

her forever ? Would he be disgusted with himself that he ever laid eyes on

her ? They were back in her ‘room’.

Celeste : Do you want me to run a bath ? I know you’ve been sleeping for a week but…

Juvia : What ?!

Celeste : Oh you didn’t know ? You came here asleep and the master told us it had been so since Fiore.

She couldn’t believe an entire week had gone by. But on the other hand Gray

could already be in Alvarez by now. She needed to contact him.

Juvia : A bath would be nice. Thank you.

The past week had been strange for the rescue team. When Natsu realized they

would travel on a boat he almost died on the spot. Then he complained so

much that Gray considered throwing him overboard. But he made the effort of 

coming so…

Lucy was making sure both boys wouldn’t fight. They only had one boat and

they didn’t need to destroy it. Usually it would be Ezra’s job to keep them in

line but she was disturbed by Jellal’s presence. Having her love so close was

both a bliss and a torture. Makaroff hadn’t been very talkative in their journey.

In fact he was silent and often stared out of space. There must be a lot going on

in his mind. It was a relief when they reached the foreign land. They left the

boat and travelled on foot towards the capital city. They didn’t know if Juvia

was there but it seemed like a good start. They decided to camp for the night in 

the forest. They started to settle. Erza left to collect water from the river. She

filled two buckets. She heard a noise and turned around quickly.

Jellal : You’re jumpy.

Erza : I don’t know this country and that annoys me.

Jellal : I understand.

Erza : *she groaned* Gray should have kept his pants on !

Jellal : Sometimes it’s not that easy.

Erza : *she looked at him sharply* Are you talking from experience ?

Something twisted in her as if she ate some rotten food.

Jellal : Don’t worry, I didn’t get any girl pregnant.

Never, even for one second she considered that he had a love life. Now she

realized it was stupid. After all he was an attractive young man. Especially in

this black shirt. Since they left Fiore there was no point for him to hide under

his cape anymore. The shirt was underlining his muscles. She bit her lower lip

slightly when she realized she was checking him out. His confession that he

had been with girls didn’t please her. She felt jealous. 

Jellal : Anyway, let me help you with the water.

Erza : No, it’s fine. I’m strong enough.

The blue-haired mage frowned. Maybe he had been too honest.

Jellal : Erza…

The water of the river changed. The reflection of Juvia appeared.

Juvia : You hear Juvia ?

Erza : Yes. Jellal, go find Gray !

He ran to the camp. Only a couple minutes passed before they saw him coming

back with the ice mage.

Gray : Juvia !

Juvia : Juvia’s here, darling.

He noticed she was sitting in a bath just wearing a towel.

Juvia : *she saw his gaze* Juvia’s pretending to take a bath, we don’t have much time.

Gray : Right. Where are you ? Did they hurt you ?

Juvia : Not that much. Juvia is in a huge castle. She doesn’t know where though.

Gray : Maybe in the capital city.

Juvia : Maybe. Juvia was asleep for days.

Gray : That explains why we didn’t get any news.

Juvia : Juvia has one more thing to confess…

She hesitated. They already came all the way here but what if they turn around 

when they find she was a demon ? Fear of rejection got her tongue tied. She

chose to share another information.

Juvia : Zeleph is even more powerful here, he’s the emperor Spriggan. Please, come find Juvia.


	19. Chapter 19

The night fell over the Alvarez kingdom. Things were quiet in the castle.

Briar : *she groaned* This is boring.

Jerome : I’m sure Zeleph has plans for us.

Briar : Does he ? He’s all about Juvia, his little demon pet.

Jerome : Shhh he could hear you.

Briar : *she giggled* Oh, Haircut. Are you scared ?

Jerome : Of course not !

The young woman got up and poured herself a drink of alcohol.

Briar : At least this is good booze she read the bottle Alvarez’s national treasure.

Jerome : Maybe you shouldn’t drink.

Briar : And maybe you should stick that broom out of your ass. 

Jerome : *he stormed to her* Shut up, you witch !

Briar : *she laughed* Oh my Zeleph, this is gold. You could have at least called me a bitch.

Jerome : It’s a huge place. Plenty of rooms I can go where you’re not.

Briar : Then go. I don’t want to see your silly face anymore.

He didn’t move though.

Briar : What ?

He knocked the glass out of her hand. It fell on the floor but didn’t break. It

rolled away.

Briar : What the hell ?

He grabbed her hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pushed him away in

surprise. He walked to the door. Maybe he had gone too far. He might be bad

but he was no rapist. He was about to turn the knob.

Briar : Jerome.

He turned around to see her getting rid of her dress. His eyes lingered on her

body and he smirked. 

Briar : Come back here and finish what you started.

He wasn’t Gray but she couldn’t deny he was easy on the eye. He walked back

to her taking his time. He reached out and stroked her caramel skin. He pulled

her up and sat her on a table. She unclasped her bra and let it fall down. He

kissed her one more time before taking care of her breasts. She moaned

enjoying his ministrations. She slid a hand in his pants and touched him.

Jerome : Uhhhh…

Briar : *she whispered in his ear* Do me.

Jerome : Don’t mind if I do *he slid down his pants*

He tore away her undies. She was wet and very ready for him. She let out a

low growl when she felt him sliding inside her. She closed her eyes and went

with the flow.

The next day

Juvia was eating breakfast. She had to admit the food was good. If she weren’t

so nervous, she could enjoy herself. She was treated like a guest and not a

prisoner. Celeste was making sure she had everything she needed. Except her 

freedom. It was hard to stay here and do nothing but the rescue team said she

should. For the moment at least. They were heading to the capital city and she

would try to keep in touch with them. 

Celeste : Juvia ?

Juvia : Yes ?

Celeste : The emperor Spriggan wants to see you. Follow me.

The young woman nodded and grabbed some more food to eat on their way.

Zeleph’s lab

It wasn’t dark and damp like Juvia expected. It was clean. The dark mage was

wearing a white scientist coat. She was scared about what he could do.

Zeleph : Welcome, please sit here.

Juvia : What are you going to do ?

Zeleph : For the moment, just a normal check up. I’ve already studied pregnancy of human women. I know what to expect.

Juvia : But not here.

Zeleph : You’re still part human. That’s probably why you were able to get pregnant *he opened a file* Here’s what I changed to bring you back to life and give you the rain power.

Juvia : Can Juvia take a look ?

He figured there was no harm in doing so and gave her the file. 

Juvia : You used a rare demon blood. Why ? Where did you find it ?

Zeleph : I like to experiment. I wanted to see if I could make demons out of humans again. You won’t know where I found the blood. A good magician doesn’t tell his tricks.

Juvia : Juvia’s not your first human demon ?

Zeleph : No. Now, I’m going to collect some of your blood. Place your arm here.

Juvia : It’s harmless, right ?

Zeleph : I told you I’m not here to slaughter you. I thought you were more fearless than that *he grabbed a needle*

Juvia : Juvia worries for her child.

Zeleph : Don’t *he took a few blood samples*

She didn’t know how to handle him. She knew he was dangerous but he didn’t

try to harm her everytime. She needed to stay on his good side.

Zeleph : Ready for tonight ?

Juvia : What’s happening tonight ?

Zeleph : I guess Celeste didn’t have time to tell you. The emperor Spriggan is hosting a ball in honor of his guests.

It would be a good opportunity to escape if the rescue team made it in time. 

Meanwhile

They finally reached the capital city in the morning. The town was a lot bigger 

than Magnolia or even Crocus. They could easily get lost.

Gray : At least we can see the castle from everywhere.

Natsu : Just don’t barge there like an idiot.

Gray : Excuse me but isn’t that your plan for everything ?

Natsu : Repeat that ?!

Erza : Boys !

They immediatly stopped fighting. Jellal smiled a little. He still thought it was

funny that he was maybe the only guy on earth who wasn’t a bit scared by the

young woman. 

Lucy : We have to stay lowkey, ok ?

They had already hidden their guild marks. Too risky for people to see them.

Jellal : Now we need a plan to get in the castle.

A few women went by talking about the party tonight in the royal place. 

Jellal : That seems perfect.

Makaroff : A little too much, it could be a trap.

Gray : We might not get another opportunity though.

Makaroff : Alright, kids. Let’s dress up. We’re partying this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for Jerome and Briar because I felt something between them in FT. Did you?


	20. Chapter 20

Juvia was getting ready for the ball. Celeste brought her a long blue dress with a

split on the side. 

Celeste : You look like a princess.

Juvia : Thanks. 

Celeste : Maybe the emperor will marry you someday.

Juvia : What ?!

Celeste : He’s young and in age to get married. He’s handsome as well. You would be perfect for him. 

Juvia : No, Juvia doesn’t think so.

Celeste : Why not ?

Juvia : Because Juvia’s heart is already taken.

Celeste : Oh. Is he here with you ?

Juvia : No but Juvia hopes he will join her soon.

Celeste : Is this why you tried to escape ? To be with him ?

Juvia : Yes.

Celeste : You could be happy here. Isn’t it enough ?

Juvia : *she shook her head* No. 

The maid fashioned her hair into a nice messy bun.

Juvia : Thanks.

Celeste : *she showed her a pair of sapphire earrings* These would look great on you.

Juvia : They’re so beautiful !

Celeste : The emperor is rich *she hooked the earrings on Juvia’s ears*

Gray looked around. The room was huge and it was just one part of the castle !

He couldn’t imagine living in a place like that. Didn’t feel like a home. He

hoped Juvia would come to the ball because he didn’t know how much time it

would take them to look through the entire castle. A lot of guests were already

there helping the rescue time to stay invisible. He grabbed a drink and scanned

the room again. He saw her when his eyes fell on the giant staircase. She was

standing on top of it pondering if she should join the ball. She looked so

beautiful he couldn’t help but grin. In other circumstances, they could have

danced and enjoyed themselves. She went down slowly not knowing his eyes

were glued on her. He frowned when he saw Zeleph next to her.

Zeleph : The guest of honor is finally here *he took her hand*

Briar rolled her eyes. Juvia wasn’t his only ‘guest’.

Jerome : *he placed his hand on the small of her back* Just enjoy the ball.

Briar : I’ll try.

Erza took a sip. She was standing near the buffet. She chose to wear a red dress, same as her hair.

Jellal : You look stunning.

Erza : Don’t.

Jellal : *he frowned* I can’t compliment you ?

Erza : And then what ? We’re going to get closer like that day on the beach and just when I think I can be happy, you’re going to pull the rug from under my feet. I don’t know if I can take this again *she walked away*

Jellal : Erza, wait...*he grabbed her wrist*

His touch made her shiver.

Jellal: I….

Erza : Look around.

They noticed more guards walking in the room. At the same time they saw

Zeleph with Juvia.

Zeleph : Would you like to dance ?

Juvia : Does Juvia have a choice ?

Zeleph : No *he grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room*

They started to dance.

Juvia : Celeste thinks you want to marry Juvia.

Zeleph : *he chuckled* She always had a romantic and wild imagination.

Juvia : Do you ?

Zeleph : I admit it would be nice to have a companion but I do not wish to marry you.

Juvia : Good because Juvia…

Zeleph : Because you love Gray Fullbuster *he smirked* I wonder if I can lure him out *he leaned in and his mouth brushed her lips*

Gray’s eyes got wide. How dare he ?! Juvia was his and there was no way he

was letting that fucker have her ! He made a quick bee line towards them.

Lucy : Gray, no !

It was too late. In a few seconds all members of the rescue team were rooted

into place. They couldn’t move or speak. The guests around them moved away

surprised.

Zeleph : Sorry people, but this ball was a trap to arrest dangerous terrorists. You must leave now.

They immediatly obeyed. Juvia was happy to see Gray again but she was also

sad they were caught.

Briar : Missed me ? *she poked Gray’s cheek*

Juvia : Don’t touch him !

Briar : Why are you even jealous ? He came all the way here for you.

Zeleph : Enough you two.

The girls didn’t speak anymore but Juvia glared at Briar.

Zeleph : Natsu Dragneel. How nice to see you again *he smiled*

Jerome : Should we bring them to the dungeon, my lord ?

Zeleph : In a few minutes *he walked to Gray* I have some things to say.

Juvia : No !

Zeleph : What ? Afraid of what he might find out ? Oh, right. You didn’t tell him yet.

Tell me what ? Gray thought.

Zeleph : *he placed his arm around his shoulders* You see, Juvia is one of my demons. Prettier than Deliora, eh ?

A demon ?! The young man was speechless.

Zeleph : My second best human demon. Now that I captured you all I can cut the stupid water bond between you. I can’t let my little Juvia help you anymore. 

Gray wanted to punch the dark mage but he still couldn’t move.

Zeleph : Take them to jail. I’ll decide what to do with them later.

The guards grabbed the prisonners. Briar and Jerome helped them.

Juvia : No…

Zeleph : You stay here *he magically rooted her into place*

She had no other choice but to watch her friends being dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to say that I didn't know why Zeleph was so flirty and that the story wrote itself like that (the second part is true) but now I know. Juvia is a beautiful woman and I guess Zeleph is a bit drawn to her...


	21. Chapter 21

She couldn’t believe it was happening. The rescue team needed a rescue ! She

wasn’t sure what to do yet. Right now Zeleph was walking with her in the 

empty hallways. She was lost in her thoughts and didn’t notice the emperor had

stopped.

Zeleph : Juvia.

Juvia : What ?

She gasped when he pulled her in a corner and kissed her deeply. He pressed his

body against hers and slid his tongue in her mouth. She was so surprised by his

actions that she stayed frozen. She blamed her hormones for thinking he was a

good kisser. He broke away from her mouth and sucked on her neck.

Juvia : W-what are you doing ?

Zeleph : I meant what I said. I wouldn’t mind a companion. And don’t worry, no strings attached.

Juvia : *she raised an eyebrow* No strings attached, eh ?

Zeleph : Trust me when I say I don’t want to care about you more than I should. Meet me in my room in let’s say ten minutes *he caressed her thigh*

Juvia : Alright.

He left pleased with himself. He hadn’t desired a woman in a long time but it

was like riding a bike. 

Juvia closed the door of her room.

Celeste : You need to get ready.

Juvia : *she jumped a little* You’re always where Juvia doesn’t expect you. 

Celeste : That’s my job to be here. So to meet with the emperor, I think you should wear…

Juvia : Nothing.

Celeste : Well, that’s bold but…

Juvia : You don’t understand, Juvia is not going to see Zeleph.

Celeste : What ?

Juvia : Juvia’s sorry about that *a water lasso came out of her hands and she trapped the maid inside*

Celeste fainted when Juvia squeezed the air out of her lungs. She quickly

change in some comfortable clothes. As if she was going to sleep with Zeleph!

To be honest she probably would have a few months ago. Sharing the bed of

the mage she had once considered her ‘god’….

But this Juvia was gone. There was only one man she wanted in her life. The

father of their baby and right now he needed help. 

Jail

Each of them were placed in an individual cell. Anti magic cells. Not much

chance of escaping.

Natsu : Do you think it was the plan all along ?

Lucy : That would be a long con. She seemed so friendly. Maybe she was manipulated and didn’t know what she was doing ?

Erza : I’m not sure of anything anymore.

Jellal : I thought she had a good heart.

Makaroff : So did I.

Gray : Will you all shut up ?

Erza : Gray ! That was not nice for the master !

He didn’t reply or apologized. He turned his back on them. A lot was going on

his mind. He couldn’t believe that Juvia could be a traitor but less than a hour

ago he didn’t even know she was a demon. Zeleph’s demon. Now it made

sense why he was so hell bent on stealing their baby. Who might be a demon.

He remembered the destruction and pain caused by Deloria. Juvia seemed so

gentle and kind. Maybe that was all an act or an ugly trap. Gray realized he 

didn’t want to believe that. Juvia was different. He remembered that she

danced with his worst enemy. What if female demons were drawn to Zeleph ?

He couldn’t help but feel jealous and possessive. He wanted the young woman

to be his forever. He loved her not matter what. 

Gray : I think she’s on our side.

Natsu : How-

They heard some big noises. The guards ran to the commotion but…

?: Water nebula !

The water knocked them unconscious.

Juvia : Juvia did such a good job *she grinned*

All : Juvia ?!

Juvia : Juvia came to save you *she opened the cells with keys*

They thanked her but she was only looking at Gray. He scratched his cheek.

Juvia : Juvia’s so sorry she didn’t tell the truth. When Zeleph kidnapped her he told her she was a demon. Juvia died when she was a child. He resurrected her using demon blood. Juvia was so scared to be rejected that she didn’t tell the truth. Please don’t hate her.

Gray : I…

Makaroff : I’m sorry but it’s not the right time. We need to find a way out.

Juvia : Juvia doesn’t know where the entrances are.

Makaroff : Don’t worry, dear. Let’s go.

They left the dungeon. 

Erza : Maybe we should split to cover more ground.

They agreed and made teams.

They were carefully walking in a hallway.

Juvia : Gray ?

Gray : What ?

Juvia : Are you mad at Juvia ?

Gray : I guess I should be but I understand why you didn’t tell me.

Juvia : *she nodded* Juvia would get it if you don’t want to be with her anymore.

Gray : *he stopped* What ?

Juvia : Well Juvia is a demon. Just like Deloria.

Gray : You’re nothing like that monster ! You have a kind heart and I’m not even sure he had one. You’re the only girl I ever truly wanted.

She blushed and her heart fluttered. The effect this man had on her…

Gray : The only thing that matters is my love for you and our baby.

Juvia : Same.

Juvia : *she blurted out* Zeleph kissed Juvia but she didn’t like it !

Gray : The freaking bastard !! *he took a few deep breaths* I need to calm down, alright.

Juvia : Like you said, our love is the only matter.

They kissed.

Gray : No more secrets.

Juvia : *she blurted out* Zeleph kissed Juvia but she didn’t like it !

Gray : The freaking bastard !! *he took a few deep breaths* I need to calm down, alright.

Juvia : Like you said, our love is the only matter.

They were walking towards a staircase when they heard a noise. Suddenly an

ice slide appeared and Juvia tripped before falling down on the ice. She yelped

in surprise and slipped away.


	22. Chapter 22

Gray : Juvia ! *he went after her*

They landed in another big room. 

Gray : Juvia, are you alright ? *he helped her up*

Juvia : Yes, she didn’t fell on her belly.

He nodded and stroked her still flat belly. Soon enough it would grow along

with the baby.

?: You two are so sweet it’s disgusting. 

They looked at the intruder.

Juvia : Oh, Juvia met him once. You’re Invel.

Invel : The best ice mage of Alvarez.

Gray : *he scoffed* Yeah right.

Invel : I heard about you, Gray Fullbuster. You pretend you’re a powerful ice mage as well.

Gray : *fighting stance* I’ll show you.

Invel : Be my guest *he smirked*

Juvia : Juvia will help Gray.

Invel : In that case I have a spell that…

Zeleph : That you won’t use ! I forbid it.

Invel : As you wish, my lord.

Gray : *he tightened his fists* Zeleph…

Zeleph : I see my little demon helped the prisonners.

Gray : *through his teeth* She’s not yours.

Zeleph : *he chuckled* Your weakness is jealousy. It makes you all hot headed.

Gray : Who says it’s a weakness ? *he turned his devil slayer power on*

Meanwhile

Jellal and Erza got caught into a sand storm.

Erza : What the hell is this ?!

The young man created a shield around them.

Erza : And what is that ?

Jellal : I’m always learning new tricks. Now it would be great if you had a sword that could cut sand or something like that.

Erza : As a matter of fact…

He looked away as she magically requipped. It only lasted a few seconds but it 

wasn’t the moment for him to have a peek at her naked body.

Erza : I’m ready.

He nodded and the shield disappeared. They were surrounded by the sand again

but the scarlet mage made deep cuts in the wall.

?: You can’t stop me.

Jellal : But we can hurt you. Meteor ! *he flew around the room*

A few moments later he hit a body and they rolled on the floor. The sand storm

stopped. Jellal was pinning down a mage with very spiky hair.

?: Let go of me !

Erza : Not likely *she pressed the blade against his throat*

?: I’m the great Ajeel.

Jellal : Not so great.

Ajeel : *he laughed* You’re going to dessicate.

Erza : What…

He turned into sand and Jellal fell on the floor. They heard his laugh again but

didn’t see him.

Ajeel : Let’s play a little.

He created two sand warriors who attacked his opponents.

Meanwhile

Natsu : There must be a door leading outside somewhere !

Lucy : Shhhh don’t talk so loudly. Someone might hear us.

Natsu : So ? We could beat them up and they’ll tell us a way out.

Makaroff : It’s not that dumb. 

Natsu : See ? Wait what ? Nevermind, I’m just gonna take that as a compliment.

Lucy : I still think we should be quiet.

They walked into a room. 

?: Hello *she smiled*

A tall girl with green hair was waiting for them. 

Natsu : Perfect ! Tell us how we can leave the castle. 

?: *she laughed* You’re so funny but no. My name is Brandish and I work for the emperor.

Natsu : I don’t mind if you’re a girl. I’m all fired up !

Brandish : Shut up *she looked at him*

He felt weird. Why was this girl so tall ? Why was she getting taller ?

Lucy : You’re shrinking !

He reached the size of a Ken doll.

Brandish : Much better. Now...*she lifted a foot to crush him*

Lucy : No !

Makaroff : You’re not the only one that can change sizes *he turned into a giant and kicked her away*

Brandish groaned when she hit a wall. Lucy grabbed a protestive Natsu and

placed him in the pocket of her dress. 

Natsu : Hey !

Lucy : Sorry but you have to sit this one out.

He exhaled loudly and crossed his arms. He hated to be so small and to not be

able to throw some punches. She took her keys and ran to help her master. The

green-haired girl became as tall as Makaroff. They were wrestling like sumos.

Brandish : *she laughed* Give up, old man.

Makaroff : Never.

They lost balance while she kicked him. Loud thud. Lucy summoned two of her

strongest spirits. They fought against Brandish.

Brandish : Ugh so annoying !

Lucy : Give his real size back to Natsu !

Brandish : Never !!

Makaroff knocked her off and Lucy wrapped her lasso around her neck. The

girl chocked.

Lucy : You were saying ?

Brandish : Ugh…

Lucy : The size ?

Brandish : *she spat* Alright *she snapped her fingers*

The celestial mage fell down as her friend grew up from her pocket.

Natsu : I’m back !

Lucy : Get off of me, you’re too heavy !!

Natsu : Sorry.

Brandish : *she shrugged* You’re not even the real target, I might as well let you go.

Makaroff : It’s probably Juvia.

Brandish : *she came back to her normal size* Yes.

Lucy : We could keep her as hostage.

Natsu : *he sniffed the air* Zeleph is not far.


	23. Chapter 23

With Gruvia

They were facing Zeleph and Invel. Juvia glanced at Gray. It was the first time

she saw him like that again since the end of Avatar. Dark marks and spiky hair.

She smiled because she liked both sides of her lover. The cold but loving man

and the wild/slightly dangerous one. He belonged to her.

Zeleph : You can’t kill me. You’re not strong enough for that.

Gray : Probably but I can still hurt you. Ice bow ! 

A bow appeared in his hand and he pointed an arrow at the dark mage.

Invel : Can I fight him, my lord ?

Zeleph : Fine but don’t harm Juvia.

Invel : As you wish *he placed himself between Gray and his master*

Juvia : Juvia can still fight ! She’s not made of sugar !

Gray : But you’re pregnant so protect your belly.

She was glad he didn’t order her to go hide like some damsel in distress.

Zeleph : *he sighed and sat on a chair* I’ll just wait here. And remember, Invel, no ice chain.

Invel : Of course.

Gray and Juvia attacked him but he was really strong. They felt like flies

against a giant. 

Juvia : Water bubble !

Their opponent was trapped only for a few seconds before he burst his cage.

Gray : Damn….

Juvia : *she exhaled slowly* Maybe we can’t win.

He looked at her. An idea popped in his mind. He never did this before but his

partner was his love so…

Gray : Juvia ?

Juvia : Yeah ?

Gray : I think we should do an unison raid.

Her eyes widened. Only mages with a strong connection were able to use that

spell. Strong connection or deep love.

Gray : *he extended his hand* Ready ?

Juvia : Yes. 

She felt their powers mixing and they got a bit high. It was almost as good as

sex. Their hearts started to beat in synch. They looked at each other and 

nodded.

Gray/Juvia : Unison raid !

Invel’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect such intensity. He tried to protect

himself but it wasn’t enough. He screamed in rage and passed out. 

Zeleph : Impressive.

Gray : Now it’s your turn.

Zeleph : I don’t think so. Unison raids require a lot of energy. You’re both running out of magic now.

They hated to admit that he was right.

Zeleph : So what now ?

Gray : Honestly I want to punch you again and again until you let us leave. And since I know you won’t, it’s going to be a long night for you.

Zeleph : *he chuckled* Good comeback. I could appreciate you but you see, I brought her back to life. I gave her the powers she has. She is mine.

Gray : But you don’t love her like I do. I didn’t ‘create’ her but I want to spend my life with her. She’s my power to live. (A/N : sorry but I couldn’t not do that, right?)

Juvia : Juvia loves you too.

Zeleph : I don’t want to be your typical bad guy but what does love add into your life ?

?: The force to always keep fighting !!!

Zeleph : Natsu !

Natsu : *to Gray* You didn’t think you would destroy that bastard all alone.

Juvia : Juvia’s here !

Natsu : You know what I mean.

They noticed Lucy and Makaroff were behind him with a green-haired woman.

Lucy had trapped her in her magic lasso again. 

Zeleph : Brandish, I’m surprised you lost.

Brandish : *she shrugged* Well, you said we needed to distract them.

Zeleph : True.

Meanwhile

Erza jumped in the air and decapitated her ennemy. Since it was made of sand a

new head formed itself a few seconds later.

Erza : It’s useless !

Jellal : Tell me about it…

They needed a new plan to defeat the sand creatures. 

Erza : I might have an idea.

Jellal : *in her head* Tell me.

Erza : Heat. The sand will turn into glass.

Jellal : *he nodded* I’ll distract them.

She hid a smile. He knew her so well, it was flattering. 

Jellal : Hey ! *he walked to them*

While he was busy with their opponents she quickly changed. In a few seconds

she was holding a fire sword. She looked around searching for a good attack

angle. No time to admire Jellal’s fighting skills. She chose to jump high and

striked big time. The heat rose and Jellal protected himself. He closed his eyes

and prayed for this to work. 

Erza : Jellal ?

Jellal : *he looked up* Success ?

Erza : Yes.

He looked around. The warriors were now glass statues and all the sand also

turned into glass. Ajeel was stuck in it.

Jellal : That was awesome. Smart idea.

Erza : Thanks *she smiled and her cheeks turned pink*

Jellal : He probably knows the way out.

Erza : Then he better tell us.

Ajeel : I’m more scared of my lord than I am of you.

Erza : *she raised an eyebrow* Oh really ?

Brandish : They beat Invel ? Impressive.

The poor guy mumbled something still laying on the floor.

Zeleph : I don’t have any good reason to let Juvia go.

Makaroff : You don’t want to start a war with Fiore.

Zeleph : *he laughed* We would win it anyway.

Brandish : Damn right *she freed herself from the lasso* All of you are too weak.

Lucy was startled. She thought she had the girl at her mercy but she was only

pretending. 

Zeleph : You know what ? I’m in the mood to play.

They brace themselves. He was known to be crazy.

Zeleph : I’ll give you one day before going after you. Take it or leave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my other current fic (non Gruvia) https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308117/chapters/64058107#workskin


	24. Chapter 24

Zeleph : So ?

Natsu : Where’s the trick ?

Zeleph : There’s none. Of course I could find you before you escape Alvarez.

The Fairy Tail gang looked at their master. It was his call. They didn’t mind if

they had to fight some more. 

Makaroff : One whole day ?

Zeleph : Starting when you leave the castle. 

Makaroff : Alright. Deal.

Zeleph : Leave now.

Brandish : I can’t wait to play with you again *she pecked Lucy’s lips*

She froze in utter surprise. She didn’t expect that at all ! Natsu glared at the

green-haired girl. She wasn’t impressed at all and gave him a ‘I could still

shrink you again’ look. They all left the room.

Gray : We need to find Erza and Jellal.

Juvia : Juvia hopes nothing happened to them. 

They walked down a few hallways and saw them.

Makaroff : Good. We can leave now.

Erza : You know the way out ?

Makaroff : I’ll explain outside.

Erza : *she sighed* I gave the great Ajeel nightmares for nothing.

Jellal : That was great though.

Natsu : Sad I missed that.

They left the castle and the master filled Erza and Jellal in.

Erza : Do you think we can trust his word ?

Makaroff : Yes and no. We don’t have much time. We need to split up to have more chances to escape.

They all nodded.

Makaroff : I need to talk to Gray and Juvia. Alone.

Makaroff : You can’t go back to the guild or to Magnolia.

Gray : What ?

Makaroff : Make no mistake, the war with Alvarez is going to happen. Zeleph will look for Juvia and he’ll stop at nothing. You have to stay away as much as possible for the moment. 

Juvia : He’s right.

Makaroff : I know you fought every battle we had to since you joined Fairy Tail but now you have something more important to do. You must protect your child. 

Gray : I know. 

Makaroff : Good luck. Hope to see you again one day.

They said goodbye to their friends and left.

Later

The sun was setting again. They knew the time granted by Zeleph was about to

be over. He would send the Spriggan twelve after them. They reached an inn

and went in.

Woman : *she smiled* Can I help you ?

Gray : Do you have any vacancy left ?

Woman : Yes. One room ?

The young man nodded.

Woman : Room 21. It will be 200 jewels.

He paid.

Woman : I need a name for the register.

Gray : *he hesitated a little* Err we’re…

Juvia : Mr and Mrs Ice.

Woman : Alright *she noted it down and gave them the key*

The room was simple and comfortable. 

Gray : I hope no one finds us too soon.

Juvia : Same. Are you tired ?

Gray : No.

Juvia : Good *she kissed him*

He kissed her back running his hand through her hair.

Juvia : It’s been too long.

Gray : I agree *he took off her shirt* Oh I missed this.

They were quickly naked. She walked to the bed.

Gray : Wait.

Juvia : What ?

Gray : I really want to do something *he kissed her again*

Juvia : What is it ?

Gray : Patience *he sucked on her neck*

She closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. He went on his knees and

smirked. He kissed her thighs before sitting her down on the bed. He spreaded

her legs and started to lick her. 

Juvia : *she threw her head back* Oh God…

He smiled and kept going. She moved her hips while moaning. He grabbed her

legs to keep her in place. 

Juvia : Gray uhh….

He remembered their first time. His first sexual experience. She had given him

a really good blowjob (not that he could compare though) and he was happy to

return the favor. Her eyes rolled back and she was breathing fast. He knew she

was close. He twirled his tongue over her clit a few times. She cried out and

came. He pulled away and smiled.

Juvia : I love you.

Gray : *he kissed his way up to her mouth* I might love you more.

Juvia : Nah.

Gray : Yeah *he kissed her and slid in her*

She sighed in delight. She really did miss that feeling. The intimacy. He moved

slowly and lovingly. He sucked on her earlobe and moaned in her ear. He

wanted her to know how good she made him feel. They made love for a long

time. When they were done they cuddled with each other.

Juvia : Juvia could get used to this.

Gray : Making love every day ? Oh yeah, me too *he grinned*

Juvia : Only when the baby is small. When it will be too big…

Gray : I know *he kissed her forehead*

Juvia : Do you remember our first night in Avatar ?

Gray : As a matter of fact I was thinking about it.

Juvia : Juvia still can’t believe you were a virgin. A hot guy like you.

Gray : *he shrugged* I can’t really explain it. Maybe I was waiting for someone special.

Juvia : *she looked at him* So Juvia was special ?

Gray : Of course you were *he kissed her* And also I wanted you so bad.

Juvia : Shhh don’t ruin the romantic moment, Gray-Sama.

Gray : Gray-Sama ? That’s new.

Juvia : *pink cheeks* I thought it could be a good pet name.

Gray : Kinda have a ring to it, Juv.

Juvia : *she giggled* Juvia’s so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one or two chapters left after this one


	25. Chapter 25

They were traveling in the woods. 

Erza : Do you know where you’re going ?

Jellal : I know my way with sun and stars.

Erza : Ok.

They didn’t talk much since they left the castle. It was like walking on

eggshells.

Erza : We should find a shelter for the night. 

Jellal : Agreed.

They walked in silence until they came across a wooden cabin. They checked

for any sign of life but found no one.

Jellal : What do you think ?

Erza : It’s better than I expected. I thought we’d have to camp.

He nodded and they went inside. It dark and cold. The young man created a

light between his hands. The cabin was empty. Maybe it was abandoned.

Erza : I’m going to cut some wood to start a fire.

Jellal : I can help you.

Erza : No *she went outside*

He sighed and looked for some food. The young woman took her time because

she wasn’t sure she was ready to be alone with him in a house. She couldn’t

avoid him forever though. She came back inside and prepared the fire. 

Jellal : I found some potatos, we could roast them.

Erza : Good idea.

They worked in silence.

Jellal : I think we need to talk.

Erza : We never do that.

Jellal : Exactly. We need a heart to heart talk.

Erza : I…

Jellal : I’m sorry. The plan was never to hurt you.

Erza : Then what is it ?

Jellal : It’s hard for me to think that I deserve to be happy. With everything that happened in the tower of heaven…

Erza : It was a long time ago and you were brainwashed.

Jellal : I know that. My brain does.

Erza : But not your heart ?

Jellal : *he shook his head* That’s still blood on my hands. Especially Simon. Considering how he felt about you.

Erza : It was his choice to stand between me and the...the destruction spell. He knew what he was doing. He didn’t need you for that.

Jellal : Do you really think so ?

Erza : *she nodded* Simon is not here anymore. And even if he were...I don’t have feelings for him.

Silence.

Erza : *she grabbed his hand* Jellal…

He looked in her eyes. 

Erza : I’m not happier when you’re not around.

They were sitting very close on the floor in front of the fireplace. He leaned in

and kissed her softly. It was about damn time. He pulled her closer and bit her

lips. She opened her mouth allowing him to play with her tongue. Her whimper

sent shivers down his spine. He layed her down on the floor and started to kiss

her neck. He smirked when he found an interesting spot below her ear. She

moaned. She was starting to feel really hot. That was it, the point of no return.

After that they could not go back to their former non-relationship. She tugged

on his shirt.

Jellal : Are you sure ?

Erza : Yes.

He undressed her slowly enjoying every second. She was so beautiful and ready

to give herself to him. He wanted her badly. He wanted to be inside her and

make her feel good. To make her feel how much he loved her. To hear her

moan his name. To make her forget her own.

Erza : You still have your clothes on.

Jellal : Ah, the lady is asking for more nudity *he chuckled*

She blushed. She didn’t know much about sex but she knew she wanted him

right here, right now. He left all of his clothes. Her eyes looked down on his

erection. He smiled and layed back next to her. He kissed her deeply and ran a

hand on her thigh. She was getting impatient.

Jellal : Shhh, you have to wait a little. I don’t want to hurt you *he started to stroke her womanhood*

Erza : Uhhh…

Jellal : You need to be really wet. 

Erza : *she whimpered* I am…

Jellal : Are you ready ?

Erza : Yes.

He nodded and positioned himself on top of her. She got nervous.

Jellal : I’ll be soft *he kissed her and started to slid in her slowly*

She held into him tight. 

A year later

Lucy rose her glass of champagne almost delirious with happiness. She was a

published author ! Not to mention she won a prize. Life was good. Their 

victory against both Zeleph and Acnologia was also the reason they were so

peaceful. They were throwing a party to celebrate everything. They set tables

outside in front of the guild. 

Cana : Yayy, more booze !! *she drank from a bottle*

The celestial mage laughed. Her friend never missed an opportunity to drink.

Natsu : I’m proud of you, Lucy. 

Lucy : *she smiled* Thanks.

Natsu : *he sniffed the air* This smell is familiar.

Lucy : What ?

?: We’re late to the party but we’re here. 

Lucy : Gray ! Juvia !

Juvia : *she grinned* Hey.

They all welcomed the happy couple. The young woman was holding a baby in

her arms.

Gray : This is our son, Jaimie.

Lucy : Awww he’s so little and adorable.

Juvia : Juvia’s very happy.

They chatted some more. They had so much to catch up. Gray and Juvia had to

stay hidden far away. Even after the defeat of Zeleph and the birth of their son

they didn’t know if it was a good idea to come back. When they heard about 

Lucy’s book being published they realized they missed their friends. Lucy

asked if she could hold the baby.

Juvia : Of course.

Lucy : So squishy. How’s life with Gray ?

Juvia : It’s good. We’re getting married *she showed her ring*

Lucy : Oh my god, so romantic and exciting.

Juvia : Like in your book.

Lucy : You were all my inspiration.

Juvia : Juvia guessed *she smiled*

Lucy : You make him happy.

Juvia : Juvia does her best and we’re living a sweet life but...Juvia knows he’s scared of us dying when Jaimie is still a child. Juvia told him that even if it’s our fate, Fairy Tail would always take care of our son. 

Lucy : Of course we would ! But I’m sure you’ll both live very old.

Juvia : Yes *she smiled* Juvia wants to know about these two *she pointed at Jerza*

He was feeding her a strawberry cake.

Lucy : Actually they surprised us all.

Natsu grabbed a chicken wing and ate it like he didn’t have food for days.

Gray : You haven’t changed, flame brain.

Natsu : *he swallowed* You wanna fight, ice freak ?

Gray : Maybe another time. Look, you know I usually don’t mind other people’s business but I need to ask you something. Why don’t you tell her how you feel ? *he gestured at Lucy*

For the first time in his life the dragon slayer was speechless.

Gray : Just saying. I don’t think she’s going to wait forever *he shrugged*

Natsu : I…

Gray : Good luck *he patted his shoulder and came to see his fiancée*

Gray placed his son in the baby bed they had brought. They were in one of the

guestrooms of the guild.

Gray : Sleep well, my little angel *he stroked the baby’s cheek*

He left the room after a few minutes.

Juvia : *she whispered* That was really sweet.

Gray : You know it’s naughty to pry.

Juvia : But Juvia’s almost your wife so it doesn’t count.

Gray : Fair enough *he kissed her*

Juvia : Are you happy ?

Gray : Yes. You ?

Juvia : Yes. Juvia thinks we should get married here in the guildhall.

Gray : Good idea. How about we go back to the party ?

Juvia : Aye *she linked her arm with his*

They joined their friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Can you believe I'm writing this story since April? Hope you enjoyed this journey!


End file.
